A Little Experiment
by kannacchi
Summary: Shizuo is feeling dizzy and weak. He fell unconscious on a park's bench. Shinra is holding a small bottle with a red liquid in it. Celty curious whose blood that might be. At the park, Izaya found an unconscious little brute on a bench. Izaya think this might be Shinra's doing and decide to play 'a little' and give Shinra a visit. Possible M in future chapter and Izuo.
1. Chapter 1

My first Durarara! Fanfic!:"D

I'm still new at writing Shizaya/Izuo,so i think they're going to be a little OOC...but i hope not!D8

Please,review and tell me what you think!arigatou!;v;

Disclaimer: The awesome Ryohgo Narita!

Warning:Boy x Boy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It's 7:22 at night.

Crowds of people filling the streets. And also cars, motorbikes, bus, and the other transportation.

It's the usual night in Ikebukuro.

But not for the infamous Heiwajima Shizuo.

He's feeling dizzy, and weak. Yes, weak.

He walk towards a bench at a park and sit on it. He sigh in relieve.

"Damn...this is all Shinra's fault!" Shizuo say angrily. He clench his hands on his shoulder. He hiss a little.

"_Che...__It feels like..someone is stabbing me all over the place...ugh...hurts...hurts..."._

The blonde's eyes let out a tear. His breath becoming more unsteady.

He try to clear his view, and see a person with black shirt not so far from him. But he can't figure it out who that is, his view becomes more blurry...

and blurry...

and all black.

* * *

[Shinra, what's that?]. Ask Celty walking to where Shinra's standing.

There's some small bottles on the table, and Shinra is holding a small bottle with some weird liquids in it.

Celty take a look at it and type again.

[Whose blood is this, Shinra?A patient?]. Shinra smiles nervously and put the little bottle in his lab jacket's pocket.

"Eh-hehe...um...yeah!A patient's blood!" Celty become a bit doubt that the blood is a patient's blood.

[Can i see it?]. Celty shove her phone infront of Shinra's face. Shinra gasp a little.

"...uh...you see, Celty-" Celty crosses her arms and wait for Shinra's permission. Shinra knows that Celty is curious.

But he can't tell her about this. Or she'll be very mad.

Shinra sigh and shove his hand on his lab jacket pocket .

"Okay, but..promise me you won't be angry?" Shinra ask with pleading eyes. Celty hestitated a little, but she nods.

Shinra took out that little bottle and give it to her, waiting for her response.

Celty read the small paper around the bottle and then type.

[...So this is Shizuo's blood?Can you explain what would you do with this?].

Shinra know he might get some speech from Celty after this.

Shinra nods and explain everything to her.

The next thing happens is Shinra got a hard jab from Celty.

* * *

"...Shizu...chan..?" Izaya eyes look at Shizuo in disbelieve.

He can't believe what he had just saw.

Izaya walks towards the unconscious brute, and poke at his cheek.

"_This must be Shinra's doing...very interesting~I should play a while with little Shizu-chan and visit Shinra~"._

Izaya took the small brute and the clothes that's now scattered on the bench. And walk towards Shinra's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Please review!I hope you guys like it :D

-Kannacchi


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!:D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and everything!That makes me feel so happy!3**

**Sorry if this is kinda short!**

**So here's the new chapter!Please review, arigatou!;v;**

**Disclaimer: The awesome Ryohgo Narita~!**

* * *

Chapter 2

-Izaya's POV-

I'm on my way to Shinra's apartment with a little boy in my arms.

Well...he's not actually 'just' a little boy, this boy is Shizu-chan. He's so tiny~

I know this is Shinra's experiment. I didn't ask for him to do it. Really. And I don't mind of course~ Shizu-chan with his now tiny body can't do anything violent towards me now. I can control him...but..it's still Shizu-chan. I don't think he'll do what I told him.

As i arrived at Shinra's door, I knock it and wait for him.

I look at little Shizu-chan. I poke his cheek a few times.

He looks so cute like this.. Maybe I should bring him to Shinjuku~!Yeah...that's a nice one~

Shinra finally opens his door and greets me.

"Hi,Izaya!Wha-...is that...Shizuo...?" He say. I nod and took a step into the apartment. I walk towards the sofa, and there's our lovely courier~

She types on her phone and show it to me.

[Izaya...is that Shizuo?]. I just reply her with a smirk and shrugs.

The little boy has a brunet hair. Just like when he's still a kid. Shinra shifted his glass and smile a little.

"He looks like when he's at elementary school.." feeling nostalgic. Celty types again and shove it to Shinra.

[So Shizuo's real hair is brunet?]. "Un, haven't I told you that a long time ago?" Ask Shinra. Celty waves her hand, "no".

"Let's get back to this!Shinra, how long will Shizu-chan stay like this?" I ask as I sit on the sofa with little Shizuo in my arms.

Shinra humming and put his hand on his chin.

"I think...he'll stay like that about...2 weeks." I'm thinking what could I do to this little brute in 2 weeks.

[Can he stay with us?]. Ask Celty to Shinra. Shinra raise an eyebrow.

"Um..I don't know Celty...I don't want him to kill me when he wake up!" Shinra reply childishly and cross his arms. I chuckles and say.

"He'll stay with me."

Celty's shoulder stiffened and types furiously.[What do you plan Izaya?!].

"Ne, Celty~ I won't do anything bad to him. He's a kid now, I'm not that heartless, you know~" I say giving her a grin. Shinra sigh.

"I think I have to agree with Izaya this time, Celty.." Shinra shifted his glasses. Celty surprised to hear that, and types furiously again.

[WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SHINRA?!I DON'T WANT ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO CHIBI SHIZUO!HE'S A KID NOW!HE'S FRAGILE!].

"C-Calm down Celty!Shizuo is not fragile. He even lifted a fridge when he's still in elementary school!So don't worry okay?Let's leave this to Izaya." Shinra grab Celty's hands and smile to her. I stood up and tap on Celty's shoulder.

"Yeah, trust me a little, Celty. I won't kill him, I promise~" I say cheerfully. Celty still feel unsure about it.

[Okay, fine!But I will kill you if you do anything bad to him. And tell me if he's sick or anything.].

"Celty~ You sounds like Shizu-chan's mother~!So sweet~ Anyway, I have to go now. It's getting late, and I don't want little Shizu-chan gets a cold~" I waves my hand and walk out of the apartment taking little Shizu-chan with me.

"Let's go home, chibi Shizu-chan~" I say as I walk through the crowd and heading Shinjuku.

* * *

Izaya walks into his apartment and goes to his bedroom and put little Shizuo slowly on the bed. Izaya walks out of the room, heading to the kitchen. He put his jacket on his desk, and continue walking to the kitchen.

*At Izaya's Bedroom*

Shizuo shifted a little on the bed. He's feeling a bit dizzy.

"U-un..." He starts to open his eyes. He hiss when he feel his head hurts.

Shizuo rubs his eyes with his hand as he sit on the bed. He yawns, still half awake.

"_Hmm...What is this smell?It smells good..."_ He starts looking around and notice..

"Where am I?" Shizuo gasp a little when he heard his voice is a little pitchy. He arise from the bed and walk to a mirror near the bed.

His eyes went wide. He touches his face and grasp his shoulder with his hands.

"_No way..."._

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on another pairing(Deli/Hibi) at this time. **

**And i think I'll post it when I've finished this one. Or maybe I should post it now?._.a**

**Anyway, please, review!I hope you guys like it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~!:D**

**Thank you again for the faves and reviews!I'm glad you guys like it ;v;  
**

**And here, i'm going to put in another character :)  
**

**Let's see where this is going!  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy!(possible M for safety(?))  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Shizuo run towards the door and slam it open, finding Izaya is downstairs at the kitchen. Izaya who notice this turns around facing where little Shizuo is standing. Shizuo's huge shirt warped loosely on his now tiny body.

"Ah,Shizu-chan~!Already wake up, ne?Are you hungry?" Shizuo frozen.

"_This is that flea's apartment...shit..AND WHY IS HE ACTING SO NICELY TO ME?!"_

"What do you want Izaya?!What did Shinra told you about this?" Shizuo shout from upstairs. Izaya chuckle looking at little Shizuo shouting to him. He finds it cute.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Why don't you come down here?It's rude to shout at people and asking things when they're actually in front of you~" Shizuo grunts. He then walks downstairs and walks to Izaya.

"Now, answer my question!".

"Okay, okay~ Shinra just told me that you'll be in this form for two weeks. Besides that, i already know from the start that this is Shinra's doing~" Izaya answer while he's making french toast.

"...I see..Two weeks, huh.." Shizuo say as he looks at his feet. Then, Shizuo remember something.

"Oh, yeah, why did you bring me here?You haven't answer that question." Shizuo stares at Izaya. Izaya smirk.

"Hmm~ I have nothing to say about that, I'm just thinking this would be interesting~".

"Che...interesting?I know you're planning something, flea!" Shizuo cross his arms. Izaya smile at this and think, _"Ara~ He looks so cute frowning like that. Little Shizu-chan is so cute, but i still hate him~"_

"I'm not planning anything, Shizu-chan~ You should trust me a little, ne?"

"That's the last thing I'd like to do!" Shizuo huffing and walk towards the couch near the tv and sit there.

As Izaya finished platting the french toast, Shizuo turns his head towards Izaya.

"Hmm~You want some, Shizu-chan?" Izaya ask, grinning as he took a bite of the french toast. Shizuo gulp a little and looks away. "N-no, thanks!I'm not hungry. And you could possibly poisoned it!".

"So mean~ I wouldn't do that to a little kid~".

"I'm not a kid!". Shizuo shout but not looking at Izaya.

"Eeh~ But you are a kid now~You look cute, Shizu-chan, don't worry~" Izaya say, teasing Shizuo.

"...I'M NOT CUTE, YOU DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo say out loud and chokes a little, feels something in his mouth. Izaya is shoving a small cut of the french toast to Shizuo's mouth. Izaya is grinning and pats Shizuo's now brunet hair.

Shizuo hides his face, looking down so his hair would cover him from embarrassment. He then swallow the french toast. It taste good. And Shizuo is actually hungry. He haven't eat anything since he finished working that noon.

"_Shizu-chan is blushing?Kawaii~He should be like this more often~Not that I'd like him. This is just for now."_

"Is it good, Shizu-chan?You want some more?". Shizuo shook his head, not wanting to get spoiled by the Informant.

"Hmmph, fine then!I will just eat it my self~" Izaya say, eating his french toast.

Shizuo just realize that his shirt is too big for him. He put his hand on the shirt's pocket, finding nothing.

"Izaya...where's my phone?" Shizuo ask.

"Hm?I put it on the bed." Izaya reply, still eating his french toast.

Shizuo runs upstairs toward the bedroom and reach his phone on the bed. He sigh in relieved and open 's two message. One from Tom-san, telling him that tomorrow he can get a day off, because there's not much people they have to visit, and Tom can do it alone. And the other one is from Kasuka.

_[Nii-san, I'm free tomorrow. We can meet at the restaurant where we eat 3 days ago. And it's okay if you can't, I know you're busy, nii-san, so don't force yourself just to come to see me._

_-Kasuka.]_

Shizuo would never refuse what Kasuka's want. As long his brother is happy, he'll do that for him. Shizuo reply Kasuka's message.

_[ Sure, I'm free too tomorrow, Kasuka. And yeah we can meet there. I will still come to see you even if i have a work tomorrow, Kasuka. _

_-Shizuo.]_

Shizuo closes his phone and put it on the nightstand. He heard Izaya's foot steps.

"Let's go to sleep, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya say cheerfully and lift Shizuo from the ground. Shizuo gasp and struggles to get away from Izaya's grasp.

"Put me down, flea!" Shizuo say, kicking his legs forward and backward. Izaya chuckle and put Shizuo on the bed.

"Good night, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya say, as he get on the bed and sleep. Shizuo confused. Where is he suppose to sleep?He don't want to sleep next to Izaya.

Izaya open his eyes and say, "Ne, Shizu-chan. Sleep here." Izaya pats the spot where he tell Shizuo to sleep. It's really close to Izaya's side. Shizuo frowns.

"There's no way I'm sleeping next to you!I will just sleep on the couch." When Shizuo is about to stand up from the bed, Izaya grabs Shizuo's little arm and pulls him on the bed next to Izaya.

"No. My house, my rule~" Izaya say with a smirk. Shizuo grunts and say.

"Fine!But i will leave tomorrow morning!" Shizuo cross his arms.

"Hmm~Then i will have to find you again for that. Now, sleep." Izaya say to him. Izaya turns around so his back is facing Shizuo.

Shizuo sigh and runs his fingers on his hair. He then lie down on the bed and looks at Izaya's back. He hesitate a little, but then come a little closer to Izaya's back and snuggle to him. Izaya who notice this smiles and turn around facing Shizuo. Izaya warp his left arm around little Shizuo who's now sleeping soundly, and then he closes his eyes and sleep.

* * *

It's 9:45 in the morning.

Izaya yawns and stretches his arms up in the air. He rubs his eyes and say.

"Good morning, Shizu...chan..." Izaya's eyes went wide.

Shizuo is not here.

Maybe he's downstairs.

Izaya walks out of the room, checking downstairs and see, nobody. Shizuo's not there too. He runs upstairs to his room, checking the bathroom. No Shizuo.

Izaya sigh and shrugs his shoulder. He then walks to his bed and find there's a paper on the nightstand.

"_I have something to do today. And don't go searching for me. –You know who."._

Izaya starts smiling a little and laugh loudly.

"AHAHAHAH!THIS BRUTE!Aaah...but, wait...did he go with 'that' form?He's still in kid form, and his shirt is loosely warps on him...how...?" Izaya starts to get more curious. And then he take a bath, put his usual clothes with his signature jacket and walks out from his apartment.

* * *

A handsome raven is sitting on a table near a window on the restaurant. People in the restaurant looking at him and whispers.

"_Hey, isn't that the famous actor, Hanejima Yuuhei?"_

"_What is he doing in this restaurant?"_

"_Oh my, it's Hanejima Yuuhei!"_

"_He's so cool!"_

The handsome actor put his right hand on his chin, and put the other hand on the table.

A view seconds later, a blonde with white shirt, pale blue hoodie and black jeans is walking into the restaurant. He was told by the actor to put on different clothes this time, so they didn't really get too much attention. He look around to find someone. The actor waves his hand in the air so the blonde could notice him.

"Kasuka!" The blonde smiles happily and run towards Kasuka.

* * *

**A/N:And there's chapter 3 for you!x)  
**

**I feel like I have to put Kasuka in this for some reason .-.  
**

**Please, review!I hope you guys like it!Arigatou!:D  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~!**

**Thank you again for reviewing guys!;v;  
**

**And i forgot to reply some...so I'll reply it here:  
**

_**Rai Rai Blue:Holy Snapples! I can't believe this! I want chapter three already! How old is Shizuo anyways because if he a toddler I can see him talking, but if he is a baby, I think there can be a problem. Till next time.**_

**Kannacchi: Yes, Shizuo is a toddler here when he's in a kid's form :) **

**And only mika. siam.71192 who guess it right!XD  
**

**Yesh~Shizuo is back to his normal size.  
**

**And also to remind you guys,little Shizuo has brunet hair here ^^  
**

**There's some reason this chapter is short, and I'll add some flash back on the next chapter.C:  
**

**Please, review!Thank you!;v;  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, and possible M for safety!_;;  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

The blonde is now sitting across the famous actor.

"So, Nii-san. How's it?" Kasuka ask while sipping his hot coffee.

"Uh...well it's the same..." say Shizuo who's now back to his adult form. He looks away and cross his arms.

"Nothing changed?I thought Shinra-san could make the antidote a little faster..." Kasuka stare at Shizuo's blonde hair.

_Really weird...he's now a tall blonde, the usual Shizuo-nii...but at night, he'll be the past Shizuo-nii..brunet hair, small, a child...Shizuo-nii must be very frustated.._

"Did it hurt, nii-san?" Kasuka ask again trying to reach his brother's blonde hair. Shizuo looks at Kasuka.

"..." Shizuo didn't say anything. Kasuka pats on Shizuo's hair. Shizuo looks down, embarrassed. He rubs his cheek and say.

"I'm just hoping that Shinra could make the antidote and done it quickly..but that's not...possible..so i will just have to wait, right?" Shizuo smile sadly.

Kasuka don't like that.

When his brother smile, but it's actually potray a sadness. He don't like that at all.

"Shizuo-nii...Stay with me this week."

Shizuo's eyes went wide and he starts a little panick.

"Wa-wait, Kasuka, i don't want you to get troubled by me!" Kasuka stares at Shizuo with determined look.

"Nii-san, if this is the problem, you can't live on your own. What will Tanaka-san say about this if he know." Shizuo stiffen. Kasuka's right. What if Tom-san know about this. This could make his senpai even get troubled by him too.

"I know Kasuka...but someone is—"

"Someone?" Ask Kasuka interrupting Shizuo. Shizuo hesitate to tell Kasuka, that Izaya told him to live with him until he's back into he's adult form. Izaya didn't know, that Shizuo is not going to get back to his adult form permanently in two weeks or maybe a month until he have the antidote. Shinra lied to Izaya for sure.

"...I..slept at Izaya's last night...so, yes..he knew about this.." Shizuo shifted on his seat. He felt Kasuka staring with disbelieve even though his face shows no emotion.

"Why were you at his place?Did he do anything to you, nii-san?" Kasuka asks. He didn't trust the Infromant. What if Izaya did something terrible to his beloved brother. He don't want that to happen.

"Um..I think he found me unconscious. I turned into a kid last night on a park's bench...And no, he didn't do anything weird, surprisingly." Shizuo say shrugging his shoulder. Kasuka sigh in relieve and say.

"I see...but i still don't trust him. You should stay with me, nii-san..I don't want anything bad happens to you.." Shizuo thinks about that, but Shizuo don't want Kasuka get troubled about this.

"But, Kasuka—" Kasuka reaches Shizuo's hand and holds it tight.

"Please, Shizuo-nii.." Kasuka uses his acting talent. He try to convince Shizuo. Shizuo is speechless, who can say no to that face?

_Shit..Kasuka...do you really have to make that face?_

"...O-okay, but just this week, right?" Kasuka nods.

"Yes, just this week. Thank you nii-san." Kasuka say, he smile to Shizuo. Still using his acting talent.

"No..Thank you, Kasuka." Shizuo pats on Kasuka's head and smile. Kasuka then arise from his seat.

"Hm?Where are you going, Kasuka?" Shizuo ask. Kasuka give his hand to Shizuo.

"We're not going to spend our time here, Shizuo-nii. Let's go." Kasuka say, waiting Shizuo to take his hand.

Shizuo smiles and take Kasuka's hand. He stood up and nods.

Kasuka lead his brother walk towards the door and leave.

* * *

"W-What do you mean, Izaya?" A man with raven hair and glasses say nervously. Izaya who's sitting on the couch stares angrily towards the man.

"Don't play dumb with me, Shinra. I know you're lying that time." Shinra shifted his glasses.

"Which one?" Shinra ask innocently.

"That Shizu-chan would be back permanently to his adult form in two weeks. I know you, Shinra. Now tell me the truth." Izaya say as he took a cup of tea on the table.

"Why do you want to know, Izaya?" Shinra ask and sit on the couch.

Izaya didn't say anything. Shinra sigh and say,

"Izaya...if you answer that question I might just tell you. I'm just hoping that you didn't plan anything weird this time.." .

Izaya reply, "...I've said that I won't do anything bad to him, Shinra. I just want to play a little with little Shizu-chan~".

"That actually didn't answer my question, Izaya..Why do you want to know?" Shinra say, a little frustated with Izaya.

Izaya sigh and stood up from the couch.

"He's my toy, Shinra. I have the right to know." Izaya smirk and say it with confident.

_And if someone is trying to take away my toy_

_I will not hesitate to crush them..._

"Now say it, Shinra".

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter ;_;**

**But I hope you guys still like it!:'D**

**And...is it okay if I add some Kasuka/Shizuo?ehe..*hides*  
**

**Why am I asking this...meh, I'll just add a little Kasuka/Shizuo,this ffic need more drama!:D/shot/  
**

**Anyway, review please!Arigatou!:D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~!:D**

**No one reviewed on the previous chapter...oh well :")  
**

**Anyway!About Kasuka/Shizuo...I actually meant to write it a little to spice things up..**

**but I don't know how the fck this story went like this. My hands wants to write another story..my hands didn't do what my brain said..  
**

**I didn't mean to make the story goes like this...really. I'm actually confused, but i'm still going with what's been written!=u=b  
**

**And there's more characters will appear!:) Even though the middle of the stories are like this...but the point of the story is actually how to get Shizuo back to his usual size permanently and ends with Shizaya of course.  
**

**Anyway, please review!Arigatou!;v;  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, and possible M for safety.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Izaya is back at his office now. He just got back from Shinra's apartment. Interrogated him.

He's now typing on his laptop. Namie is also working on the paperworks.

It's the usual view. But not really, because of the silence in the room. Izaya never shut his mouth even when he's working.

Namie feels something weird is going on here.

"Izaya-san..This is kind of getting on my nerves. What's with the silence?" Namie turns her chair around facing Izaya's desk.

Izaya doesn't seem to hear what she's saying. No words coming from his mouth. He still typing, searching informations.

"Izaya-san!" Namie say it out loud this time. Izaya blink twice and look at Namie.

"Ah, Namie-san. What is it?" Namie arch her eyebrow and cross her arms. She doesn't get this. The self-centered Orihara Izaya is not paying attention. He's not even say anything weird.

"What happened?Your silence is making me scared. Did you eat unhealthy foods and stuff?" Izaya chuckle at Namie's questions. He types again.

"It's nothing, Namie-san. I just felt like not to talk much today~ So much work from Awakusu-Kai anyway. I can't pay attention to something else at this time, ne?" Namie stunned.

What the hell is wrong with her boss. But she shrug her shoulder and get back to work.

Izaya types with a excited smile on his face.

Can't_ wait for today~ This is very interesting...That brute is really fun to play with~_

* * *

"Thank you for today, Kasuka..But about living at your place for a week...I..still thinking about it..I shouldn't get you troubled by this. I'll call you if something happens." Shizuo is standing infront of his apartment. He blew the smoke for his last cancer stick on that day and crush it with his feet on the ground.

"...Are you sure, nii-san?" Kasuka ask with his poker face.

Shizuo nod, turns around to walk in to the apartment building. He waves his hand to Kasuka and get in to the building.

When Shizuo is about to go into the elevator, there's a little girl standing infront of the receptionist desk.

She's looking at him with a grin.

He doesn't know what the little girl is doing here.

* * *

-_A view hours ago-_

[Shinra...how's it?]. Celty shifted a little. She's curious if Shinra would make the antidote right.

Shinra didn't reply her. He kept putting in drops of liquids into a small bottle, testing it, seeing through the liquids like something is in there.

A few minutes later, Shinra put down the equipment. He pulled out his glasses, rubbing his temple and sighed.

"It doen't take any longer to finish it...but, I still have to fix it, and it'll be done." Celty slumped her body on the couch. She typed and showed it to Shinra.

[When this is going to finish?Shizuo can't turn into different sizes every day like that. That'll effects his bones and nerves.] Shinra nod to that. He understand the risk if this won't stop until next week. Shizuo's health could be a problem too.

Shinra went in to the kitchen and make a coffe for himself. And then there's a knock on the door.

"Celty, can you get the door?". Celty walk to the door and open it. Shinra didn't hear any voices from the other room and then decided to go there. He walk in with his cup of coffee in his grasp.

"Who is that Cel—" Shinra shoved to the wall pretty hard. The cup fall from Shinra's grasp. Thankfully it didn't break.

"SHINRA-NII!WHERE IS SHIZUO-NII?!" Said a little girl with a stun gun in her hand.

Celty grabbed the stun gun from her.

[This is not a toy, Akane-chan.]. Akane frowned at that,looks away and stared at Shinra who's grabbing Akane's little hand from him.

"Why do you want to see Shizuo-nii, Akane-chan?You're not trying to go to him and say "Die!" again or trying to kill him, right?" Shinra smiled friendly to Akane and patted her head. Akane smiled back and say innocently, "No, I don't have anything to do today and I think Shizuo-nii is free too!".

Shinra started to cold sweat, what should he say to her?

"Ah..Shizuo-nii is a little busy today. Maybe you want to play with Vorona?" Shinra tried to convince her.

Akane pout and shook her head. Celty tapped on Akane's shoulder.

[Why don't you play with me?It's been a long time we didn't see each other. I can call Anri-chan too if you want!].

Akane crossed her arms. She just want to meet Shizuo that day, but she couldn't refuse Celty just offered. She missed Celty and Anri too.

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me Shizuo-nii's address for that." Akane said with a smile.

* * *

"Ah..you...?Akari?Aka...Aka..." Shizuo try to remember her name.

"IT'S AKANE, SHIZUO-NII!" Akane shout to him, she pouts and cross her arms. Shizuo chuckles and pats her head.

"Sorry, sorry. I really have some troubles remembering peoples name. So, what are you doing here, Akane?" Shizuo ask as he shifted his sunglasses.

"I decided to play with you, and Shinra-nii told me your address!" Akane reply with a smile. Shizuo stiffen.

He's so going to kill him.

He can't do anything freely with Akane in his condition. And it's already 5:29 in the afternoon.

"Akane, you shouldn't go alone in this hour. Someone might kidnap you, you don't want that to happen again, right?" Shizuo say to her kindly. Akane pouts again.

"I'm mature enough to go here all by myself..And if someone might, I can kick their asses. I'm not weak, I've learned martial arts." Akane explain. She won't give up until Shizuo will play with her. Shizuo smirk and say.

"Is that so?But you're just an 11 years old kid, Akane." Akane furrows her eyebrows and say.

"I'm not just a 11 years old kid, Shizuo-nii!". Shizuo laugh a little, stroking his hair and sigh.

"Okay, let's go somewhere. But not too long, I have stuff to do too. You have homeworks too right?" Shizuo decides to not argue with her further more because of the time. He could turn to his kid form again sooner or later.

And with that, Akane grins and pulls Shizuo's hand and walks out from the building.

* * *

Izaya yawns and continue to type. He looks at Namie who's near the kitchen now.

"Namie-san, can you make a tea for me~?I'm reaaaally tired!" Izaya stretches his hands up and spun his chair around. He stops when he heard a ringtone from his phone and took it.

"Orihara Izaya, here~" .

"_Izaya-san, please track where Akane is now."._

"Aah~Shiki-san~!Akane-chan?What?Did she ran away again?" Izaya chuckles and sigh.

"Hmm, sure i can. Need something else, Shiki-san?". Izaya ask as the tea are now on his desk. Namie walks back to her desk and took out some paperworks.

"_No. I need you to track her now. I'll send you the money tonight."_

"Okaaay~!" Izaya shut his phone and gets back to his laptop and search for Akane.

A few seconds later, he found out that Akane Awakusu is at the Sunshine street with a brute he know.

"Ara~ This is interesting~!He really is a protozoan!What if he turns to a kid when he's with Akane-chan?And then Shiki-san will be there in any moment.." Izaya laugh histerically. He stomps his feet as he laugh, making Namie frustated.

"Izaya-san!Stop your creepy laugh, seriously!" Izaya laugh again a little and sigh. Izaya arise from his chair, took his signature jacket and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?". Izaya smirk and looks back at her.

"I have someone to 'visit'".

And then he left Namie with more paperworks to do.

"Bastard...He's not even drink the tea...".

* * *

**A/N: I actually want to write a flash back when Izaya visit Shinra and ask about Shizuo and everything...**

**not a little flash back from the present scene... !GODDAMMIT!*rolls*  
**

**...Let's just see where this story is going and what will my hands do to makes it more screwed up :")  
**

**Review, please!And please tell me how the story is...I'm the one who writes it is actually pretty confused..  
**

**So, review!Or there will be no Izaya with Little Shizuo moment!I'm so confused with this story...seriously..  
**

**I hope whoever read this still like this awesomely confusing story!:"D  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~!:D**

**Thank you for the review on the previous chapter!That really made my day!3  
**

_**Zebrasparks3000 : Okay I am so confused... Is this going to be a Shizaya, Izou, or kasuo fan fiction? Other than that I like the story so far!**_

**_Kanna : Haha, this is going to be Shizaya/Izuo fanfic of course :) I cancelled my idea to put in a little Kasuka/Shizuo a few hours ago, because i think the plot goes a little different for what i actually wanted to!XD;; But I like this too actually, I'm glad you like it!Thank you so much!;v; 3_  
**

**Okay, here's the new chapter!I hope you guys like it!:"D And please, review!Arigatou!;v;  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita.  
**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy and possible M for safety.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Izaya walks through the crowd. He walks a little faster knowing the time is near. A few seconds later he arrived at Ikebukuro. He looks around and then wear his hood. He opens his phone, trying to track a brute. When he's about to do it, his phone let out a ringtone.

"Yes, Shiki-san~?" Izaya answer the call. Shiki at the other line sounds frustated.

"_Orihara-san, send me the location. I'm afraid they're not at the same location now."_ Izaya chuckles.

"Don't worry Shiki-san, I'll track them as fast as i can~!" After the call ends, Izaya starts tracking a brute with a girl. He walks toward the location that displayed on the screen and smirk.

"Found you~".

* * *

Akane walks infront of Shizuo, humming happily. Shizuo hands in his bartender pocket, he enjoying the sky's view. It's orange purple-ish, and the weather is also nice that afternoon. People walking on the streets, teenagers, people who's on their way home, the same view that always been potrayed in Ikebukuro.

And then he just realize, Akane have to go home, her parents might be worried. And Shizuo worried about well...himself too.

"Akane, shouldn't you be going home right now?" Shizuo say, still walking behind Akane. He looks like Akane's bodyguard than brother and sister in other people's view.

Akane pouts and then turns around facing the blonde.

"No, I don't want to!" Shizuo frowns and pinch Akane's cheeks.

"Aaagh!That's huwts!" Akane whined, grasp Shizuo's hands trying to get free. Shizuo stop pinching her cheeks and pats her head, "This is the hour when kids like you go home. Your family might be worried about you."

When Akane is about to reply him, there's another voice interrupting their conversation.

"He's right, Akane-chan~ Your family might be worried about you~" Shizuo's feet shifted a little and turns around, and there is an Informant broker with a hood over his head. Shizuo growls when he see the hooded guy.

"What are you doing here, flea?!" Shizuo shout at him. Izaya who's standing infront of him, is actually ignoring him and walk towards Akane. He smile and pats her head.

"Did you have fun, Akane-chan?Ah..and Shiki-san is on his way to pick you up~" Akane's eyes went wide. "Uh...o-okay.." She have seen Izaya, and remember his name. But she didn't know who 'exactly' Izaya is. The only thing she knows, this hooded guy is working for Shiki.

"Oi, leave her alone, flea. You have something with me, don't you?" Shizuo grasp Izaya's hood, making Izaya's feet left the ground.

"Ara~Shizu-chan, there's a little kid here~ You don't want her to see your violence action here, ne?" Shizuo flinch when Izaya said that. The flea's right. Akane can't see him being violent. That'd be terrible.

When Shizuo is about to say something, a limo stops besides the side of the road where the three of them is standing. Izaya waves his hand.

"Yo, Shiki-san~!" Izaya greets him while his hood still in Shizuo's grasp. Akane looks to the limo, there's Shiki inside the limo, sitting on the driver seat.

"Akane-dono, let's go home." Shiki said to her. Akane sigh and then walks to the limo. When she's about to go in, she looks at Shizuo and smile, "Thank you for today, Shizuo-nii!" and then she goes into the limo. Shizuo smile at that.

"Shizu-chan is actually smiling!I don't know you can smile, Shizu-chan~" Izaya chuckles. Shizuo's smile dissappear and replaced with frown. He spun Izaya so he's facing him. Shizuo then, grasp Izaya's neck harsly.

"Aah~So rude. I thought you'd thank me for all i have done for you." Izaya say acting like he's really hurt by Shizuo's act.

"Hah?Why would I?" Shizuo ask bluntly. Izaya's eyes went wide a little and laugh loudly. People is watching them, waiting Shizuo to punch or maybe throwing him like he usually did.

"S-Stop laughing you—" Shizuo's words stops when he felt something is like stabbing him on his shoulder.

"_Shit!Not right now!Not here!"_

Shizuo try to not look so weak infront of his enemy. He glare at Izaya who's now staring at him with a curious face.

"What are you staring at, louse?!" There's no words coming out from Izaya for a second. And then Izaya reply, "Your arm is...shaking..". Shizuo flinch at the pain, almost letting Izaya from his grasp.

"I'm not!" Izaya sigh and say, "Let me go, Shizu-chan. You don't want people to see you turns to 'that' right?" Shizuo is not going to give in. Izaya know this.

"_Stupid brute..."_

Izaya then took out his pocket knife from the jacket pocket and slash it to Shizuo's cheek. Shizuo gasp at the pain, finally letting Izaya go.

"You..!Ugh..." Shizuo touches the new cut on his right cheek. Not only his body, but Izaya slash his cheek. That makes it more painful. Izaya took Shizuo's hand and runs quickly from the crowd. Shizuo can't do anything at this moment, so he just let Izaya take him.

After a few minutes, they arrived infront of Izaya's apartment.

"_Damn flea...taking me to Shinjuku...Doesn't he know I'm in serious pain here?!"_

They took a breath for a moment. And not for a long time Izaya heard a hard thump beside him. Shizuo collapse on the ground, his breath is unsteady.

"_Shit...hurts..so much...Fle's faults...ugh.."_

"Shizu-chan!Oi, Shizu-chan!" Izaya shook Shizuo's shoulder, he then put his fingers near Shizuo's mouth. His breath are getting slower and slower. Shizuo try to stay awake, but he barely see anything until everything went black.

* * *

At Izaya's living room, there's now a boy with brunet hair sprawled on the couch. Izaya sat next to the boy that's now stroking the boy's brunet hair.

"_Soft..."_ He thought as he strokes the hair slowly. The boy starts to shift on the couch and opens his eyes. He felt a gentle hand strokes his hair. He drowns into the nice feelings a little and closes his eyes again and then notice something.

"_W-wait a minute...Is that...the flea's hand?"_ Shizuo opens his eyes and stood up. Izaya is beside him sitting there. He's smiling to Shizuo.

"W-What?" Shizuo blushes at the smile. Izaya rubs Shizuo's hair making it messy. Shizuo's face reddened and took a step backwards.

"Why did you do this, Izaya?" Shizuo looks away from Izaya's stare, hoping the Informant didn't notice his blush.

"Eh?What do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya ask to him.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm asking. Why did you do this?Why do you care?" Shizuo stares at him with curiosity.

He heard no words from the raven and gets irritated.

"Oi, answer me you—" Izaya pulls Shizuo's little arms and makes the little brunet wrapped in his arms. Shizuo's face goes red a little and confused.

"I don't know, Shizu-chan..." And then Izaya remember when Shinra asked the same question to him this morning.

The answer is the same.

Well...maybe a little different.

Let's see the flash back.

* * *

**A/N: Muhahah!Finally Izaya hugs Shizu-chan!:"D**

**Tell me if you want more Izaya and little Shizuo moment, or Izaya and adult Shizuo moment!Or maybe both!XD  
**

**Anyway, review if you want to see little Shizuo cry!:D/shot/ okay...that's the spoiler...I guess.. ._.  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again~!:'D**

**Sorry for making you wait D: I'm really busy these days because of assignments!;_;**

**Anyway, Thank you so much for the reviews!Especially _Rai Rai Blue_!3  
**

**Okay, I'll reply some of the reviews!:)  
**

****_Rai Rai Blue: I promise I wrote a review for you. I had to write it twice because of deleted the first one. I don't know why it didn't upload. Sorry. Ok this chapter confused me. I did not expect Akane-chan to show up after the ending of the last chapter. I thought it would be Izaya's show in till he got back Shizuo. Also I thought everything with Shrina would have been revealed. This chapter seems to taken a one-eighty with the plot. I don't understand what you are confused about, if it's about plot here are some ideas. What is your ending? Do you have an ending? What are you trying to lead the characters to? A cute moment? A sexy moment? Shizuo becoming an adult and hooking up with Izaya? What? How are they going to fall for each other? Izaya showing human side of him? What? I hope this is what you are looking for and it helped. Till next time.(on Ch.5)_  
**

**_Kanna: It's okay, it's okay ;; Lol yeah this chapter confused me too, and I actually confused because why did I put in Shiki and Akane so suddenly XD but Thank you sooo so much Rai!That really helped me!TuT And thank you for your reviews too!;o;  
_**

_**Past Story: Love this story please update soon!**_

_**Kanna: Sorry for the late update!;; but here's the new chapter!I hope you like it ;v; **  
**_

**And here's the new chapter!I hope you guys like it!:") ****  
**

**Disc: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy and possible M for safety.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Now Say it, Shinra."_

_ Izaya set his hand on his chin as he stared at Shinra. Shinra rubbed his temple and let out a sigh, "Izaya...You didn't answer the question right..I won't accept 'I don't know' as an answer.." Izaya growled in frustation._

"_Because of that, I'll ask you some questions, and answer it honestly, okay?" Shinra shifted his glasses. Izaya only shrugged and just go with it._

"_If someone is trying to kill Shizuo, what will you do?" Shinra stared at Izaya as he crossed his arms. Izaya let out a small chuckle. "Well...whoever that is, they won't make it. Shizu-chan is too strong anyway~" Shinra sighed heavily but continue asking._

"_What if Shizuo decided to leave Ikebukuro, or..maybe Tokyo." Izaya frowned and leaned on the couch._

"_Hmm...that's a good thing actually. But..." Shinra raised a brow at this, and waiting for Izaya to continue._

"_If Shizu-chan is not around, that'd be boring as well. He's too fun to play with, since he's such an unpredictable brute~" Izaya grinned. Shinra nodded at that. "Hoo~ You'll be lonely without him, yes I can see that..". "Of course, I'll get lone—" Izaya stopped at the sentence._

"_Lonely?I'm not lonely without him here. I can search any kind of humans to play with!He's not my only toy, Shinra." Izaya said to him. Shinra put his hand on his chin, smiled a little and asked._

"_I know. Then, why do you care about him now?" Izaya flinched because of what Shinra just said. He's right. Why did he care?He didn't even know._

"_...I don't know...I've said so Shinra, he's my toy..well okay my precious but not so precious toy. And no one messed with my toy.." Izaya said and let out a long sigh._

"_I don't understand this anymore..."_

"_...You still using 'toy' as the subject, huh...I guess you're still denying it." Shinra stood up from the couch and smiled. Izaya confused._

"_Huh?Denying?I'm not denying anything, Shinra..." Izaya frowned again. Shinra chuckled and replied, "Hmm, right. But the answer is now enough for me. I get it now." Shinra crossed his arms and grinned happily. Celty suddenly came in to the room._

"_Ah, Celty~!" Shinra jumped at Celty trying to hug her, but well he got a punch from her on his cheek. Izaya chuckled a little. Somehow he wanted to see the brute, but he couldn't. He have to go to work after this._

"_Hmm, then you agree Shizu-chan is staying with me, ne, Shinra?" Izaya set his hands on his jacket pocket as he walked to the front door._

_Shinra who's still in pain, holding his right cheek that was a little blue from Celty's punch and smiled. "Sure, sure~!Have fun, Izaya!" Izaya waved his hand and then walked out from the apartment. Celty who's standing infront of Shinra, was ready to give him a jab. Celty typed furiously._

_[WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'HAVE FUN'?!]._

"_Ce-Celty!I can explain!" Shinra waved his hands in defense. Celty typed on her phone._

_[You better have a good explanation about this...]. Shinra smiled and said happily, "Oh, don't worry about that, Celty. I do have a good explanation about that~"._

* * *

"Oi...Izaya..let me go already.." A little boy with brunet hair who's still blushes and struggle a little in the Informant broker's arms. The raven blinks a few times and chuckle a little, "Ah..did I just spaced out?". Izaya still not letting little Shizuo from his arms. He can see the little brunet blushing from this.

"Dammit!I said let me go, flea!" Shizuo say a little louder. He's looking away so the raven can't see the blush on his face, but he fails. "Then, why don't you just let my arms go with your strength?" Izaya smirk as he nuzzles his face to the little brunet's soft hair.

"_Aah..his hair is so soft...I can even sleep now.."_ Izaya closes his eyes. Shizuo whose face is now red, push Izaya's arms from him and walk backwards away from Izaya. Izaya let out a chuckle as he stood up and walks to the kitchen.

"_THAT DAMNED FLEA!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_ Shizuo shakes his head so he can clear his thoughts. But he can still feel the warmth when Izaya hugged him. He groans and then sigh heavily. He didn't understand the flea even more. Why was he hugged him?The flea even nuzzled on his hair. He blushes a little getting a little flash back from what just happened.

"Shizu-chan~ Come here~!" Shizuo whine when he hear the flea calls him. He walks lazily to the kitchen. "What do you wa—", Shizuo's sentences interrupted because Izaya is shoving a food to his mouth. Again. This time is otooro.

"DON'T SHOVE FOOD INTO PEOPWE'S MOUTH SO SUDDENLY FWEA!" Shizuo shout angrily while chewing the ootoro. Izaya only give a smirk and eat the ootoro that he prepared on the kitchen table. A few minutes later they're sitting on the couch again, watching tv. Shizuo still curious about the flea's reason to take care of him. He doesn't need anybody's help. And the strange thing is..Izaya wanted to help him. He need a real honest answer. If he do this because he plans something to Shizuo. He will...he will...

"Ne, Shizu-chan." Izaya say, making Shizuo lost all his toughts just now. Shizuo look up to him, "Hm?" Izaya still looking straight to the tv said, "...Do you believe me?" Shizuo's eyes went wide, he replies, "No." Izaya let out a chuckle. "Heh, of course...ne, Shizu-chan..If I told you that this is just one of my evil plans...what will you do?" Izaya looking away from the tv and stare at Shizuo. Shizuo frowns and said, "I will kill you if you do.." Izaya reply Shizuo with a hum and look back at the tv. Shizuo still looking at Izaya, "Why do you ask?You will do it anyway even if you told me." Izaya leans on the couch and closes his eyes. "Hmm, true. I'm just curious, Shizu-chan~" Izaya open his eyes and smirk. Shizuo rolls his eyes and groan. He leans on the couch, so his feet is now touches the floor.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan~" Shizuo groan again and ask, "What?!" Izaya stretch his arms and then stood up.

"Let's take a bath."

Shizuo frozen when he heard Izaya said that and stares at Izaya like he's a demon that appears out of nowhere.

_What the fuck is the flea trying to do now?!Is he a pedo..?...holy shit...this creepy flea.._

Izaya chuckles and say, "Shizu-chan~ Did you just think I'm a pedo?So mean~" Shizuo shifted his seat and reply, "Yes, you creepy pedo flea." Izaya laugh at that. Shizuo pout and looks away. Izaya stop laughing and walks upstairs. "Shizu-chan, are you coming or not?", Shizuo hesitate.

Should he?

* * *

"Shizu-chan's hair is so soft~" Izaya smiles and rubs the little brunet's hair with shampoo on it. Shizuo mumbles, "Hnn..what ever flea.." he scrubs his little arm with soap. He's sitting infront of Izaya, his back facing Izaya. Izaya hum while he strokes Shizuo's hair.

"_Ugh...Why did I agree...damn it.."_ Shizuo sigh, now scrubbing his upper body with the soap.

Izaya who had finished with Shizuo's hair, is scrubbing his body with soap. After he finished, he looks at Shizuo who's struggling with scrubbing his back. Izaya let out a chuckle and grabs the soap, "Want me to help, Shizu-chan?~" Shizuo looks at Izaya with a 'Fuck no, you pedo' expression. But he just let out a heavy sigh. He's just hoping Izaya won't touch him anywhere weird...

"Fine, but don't do anything weird, flea. Or I'll kill you.." Shizuo glare at Izaya and then 'hmph' at Izaya.

Izaya thought that's cute.

Yeah, damn creepy pedo flea.

Izaya starts to scrub Shizuo's upper back from the shoulder to his waist. Shizuo's cheek went a little red. He's kind of relieved that Izaya can't see his blush. And when Izaya scrubs a litle lower, Shizuo shivers and his face went redder. Izaya smirks evily when he notice this. Izaya continue to scrubs near Shizuo's butt.

"U-umm..I can do it alone now, Izaya.." Shizuo said trying not to look behind him. He's too embarrassed to see Izaya, who's...well..scrubbing his butt. Izaya chuckles and starts to scrubs Shizuo's butt slowly.

"You..!" Shizuo had enough. He don't care if Izaya saw his blush. That creepy pedo flea is trying to touch his butt. Well the flea had touch his butt actually.

Shizuo truns around facing Izaya. Glaring at him.

"What?You ask for it, Shizu-chan~" Izaya tease him. Shizuo scoop the water with his hands and splash it to Izaya. "Don't. Touch. My. Butt!You creepy pedo flea!" Izaya chuckles, wipes his now wet face with his right hand.

"_Aah..my cute little protozoan~"_

* * *

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

Shizuo grabs his phone and turns off the alarm. He growls and rolls on the bed.

"_Hmm..so warm...I guess I'll just sleep all day today..yeah..that'd be great.."_

"_Warm...?Wait a minute..."_

Shizuo opens his eyes and the first thing he saw is someone's shoulder. And then he look up, and there is Izaya staring at him and smirk, "Ohayou, Shizu-chan~". Shizuo's face went red and move back from Izaya a little.

"_W-Why he's sleeping TOO closely next to me?!And he's fucking shirtless!GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!"_

* * *

**A/N: Whew, finally!I write this chapter while I write a new fanfic too, I've finished the first chapter actually, but I guess I'll post it later :)**

**I hope you guys like it!Please, review, thank you so much!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter!:D**

**I decided to update earlier since I've got nothing to do XD And as I said on ch.5 that Shizuo will..nah just read it :p**

**And I'll reply some reviews:**

**_**xXMilkyXx: Ohhhh Shizu-chan is soooooo kawii! And Izaya needs to be honest with himself!  
_**

**_Kanna: Yes~Shizu-chan IS kawaii~!3 I knooow D:_**

**_Past Story: nice chapter like always and again... PLEASE UPDATE SOON!_**

**_Kanna: Thank you so much!:"D Here's the new chapter~!**_**

**And for Rai Rai Blue, your reviews showed up here, really o.o**

**Thank you for the reviews, and people who faved and following this story!3**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita!I don't own anything!**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy and M for safety.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Izaya looks at Shizuo's now confused and blushing face. He let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, Shizu-chan, we didn't do anything weird~" Shizuo flinched and looks away. "...Good. But why are you shirtless..?" Shizuo say carefully still looking away. Izaya smirk, "Hmm, what?Nothing's wrong with someone is shirtless in their home~" Shizuo growls and stands up from the bed, searching for his shirt. Now that makes him remember.

"Oi, Izaya...where's my clothes?" Izaya gets up from the bed and yawn, "Hmm, oh, yeah..I'll get that.." And with that Izaya walks out from the room, going downstairs. When he's about to get the brute's clothes, there's the Informant broker's beautiful assistant, holding a bartender suit on her hand.

"Namie-san...isn't it a little earlier?" Izaya said to her. Namie stares at him, "...Hmm not really. Is there any reason that you're now shirtless, and this familiar bartender clothes is here, Izaya-san?" Namie smirk as she straighten the shirt up in the air.

"_Shit...she'll think I'm having a relationship with the protozoan...which is not.."_

"Nothing special, Namie-san~ And I don't know how that stupid shirt is there." Izaya said. Namie let out a small laugh. "Yeah, right. Are you dating Heiwajima Shizuo?" Izaya growls and rubs his hair. "Fuck no, Namie-san...I would not..I mean..NEVER date him!" Namie huffed, and when she looks up, "Aha~ Doesn't sounds like what you just said, Izaya-san."

Near the stairs there's the blonde with gray shirt. "Izaya where's it?" He then see Namie near the couch holding a bartender clothes. Namie smile to him and nod, greeting him from down there. Shizuo do the same thing. "You're looking for this, Heiwajima-san?" Shizuo blinks and said, "Um..yes". Namie stares at Izaya who's feeling a little tense. She smirk at that and walk towards Izaya handing the bartender clothes. Izaya raise a brow. "Here, give it to your lover over there."

"He's not my lover, Namie-san..." Izaya sigh and grabs the bartender clothes from Namie's graps and walks upstairs to the blonde brute. The blonde standing there with a confused face. Izaya hands him the clothes, "Thanks..." Shizuo said looking at the clothes. Izaya rubs the back of his neck and replies, "Nah, it's just a clothes." When Izaya is about to step into the room again, Shizuo said, "No..not just the clothes...I mean..for everything..." He blushes and then run quickly into the bathroom.

Shizuo closed the bathroom door and slide down on the floor. He then covers his now reddened face with his bartender clothes. "Dammit...that was embarrassing...".

Izaya still stunned, Shizuo's blushing face, words, everything...

He put his hand on his face, his face becomes red a little. He let out a heavy sigh and whispers to himslef, "That protozoan...why did he..dammit..that face...".

Namie who's at the downstairs, sees everything. She smirk and then walk towards her desk and shout to Izaya.

"Izaya-san!Wear some clothes!We need to do some works here!" Izaya flinch and growls. He looks at Namie's desk downstairs and shout back, "Can you do it your own?!I'll do my parts later!" He then walks into the room and close the door. Namie let out a sigh and starts working.

* * *

Shinra taps his finger on the table. He only stare at the strage liquid and then sigh heavily. "Aaaargh!" He rubs his hair furiously and growls. Celty walks into the room and see Shinra looks at her and then sigh. Celty walk towards him and say.

[You don't need to rush this, Shinra. Take your time.]

Shinra nod and then leans on the couch. He stares at the ceiling for a view minutes and then his eyes went wide. He shifted on the couch and grabs the small bottle with liquid in it, look at it seriously.

"Celty...I think I know the last composision for the antidote...I can finish this, Celty!" Shinra say to her with a big smile on his face.

Celty replies, [That's really great, Shinra!With that, Shizuo can go back to his normal size permanently!]. Shinra nods and then stood up from the couch, walking to the phone house and clicks on numbers.

Celty get up from the couch and stands beside Shinra.

[Who're you calling?]. Shinra holds his hand in the air telling her to wait.

"Hello?Ah, yes, Shiki-san. It's me Kishitani."

* * *

Izaya walks into the room. Shizuo's not there. And then Izaya looks at the bathroom. He knew the blonde is in there, of course.

_Knock, knock._

Shizuo blinks and then stood up from the floor. He know who's knocking. What should he do?What will Izaya do or say?He don't know. And he don't want to know. He's too embarrassed to see Izaya because of what he had said.

He opens the door and hides behind it. "Shizu-chan...don't hide your face from me." Izaya is now standing infront of him. The blonde moves to the side a little so Izaya can see his face behind the door. But he's still looking away from Izaya. Izaya frown at this and grabs his chin making the blonde looks at him straight in the eye. Shizuo felt his face becomes warm and his heart beating so fast.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast?!It's just the flea...ugh..what did he do to me..?"_

"_Aah..there he is, blushing again...making that cute face...you shouldn't do that, Shizu-chan...I could..."_

They're looking at each other for a long time, until Izaya said, "Ne, Shizu-chan...you said you don't believe me right?" Shizuo flinch when he said that.

Shizuo looks away again. That's exactly what he said to Izaya last time. But...

"What if I say...I like you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said to him with serious look.

"I-I...w-why do you ask?" Izaya let his hand go from Shizuo's chin and then cross his arms. "Ah..don't worry, I'm just asking. But..what if I say it's not a real feeling?"

Shizuo felt his heart hurts so much. He doesn't like this feeling. What is this?

Izaya's eyes went wide when a tear comes out from the blonde's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad writing this..poor Shizu-chan :"(**

**Sorry if this is kinda short!I hope you guys still like it :"D and please review, thank you so much!3**

**-Kannacchi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew...I actually manage to stay awake only to write this one..this is crazy..**

**And this chapter is the longest if I could say XD  
**

**Thank you so much the review, _Past Story_ and _xXMilkyXx!_3  
**

**I'm sorry I can't reply for now, I need to go to sleep :" And I actually wanted to read _ .71192_'s new chapter!I should get some sleep and read it...  
**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!My first time writing kissing scene actually...ahem..so, yeah, just read it..  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita, I don't own anything!  
**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy and maybe M for safety.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya said with wide eyes. He reaches his hand to the blonde's face. Shizuo take one step back so Izaya can't touch him. His cheeks are now a little wet.

"Why are you crying..Shizu-chan?" Izaya sigh, crossing his arms as he look at Shizuo's eyes. "I'm not crying, flea!Something got into my eyes!" Shizuo rubs his eyes with his right arm. Shizuo glare at Izaya, clenching his hand and open it again. "I-If you say...you like me...I don't know if I could trust your words...I need a prove!" Shizuo said looking away again. Izaya sigh and smile a little because of the brute's answer. "And If I say it's not a real feeling?", Shizuo's heart hurts again.

"S-so, what?We hate each other..."

"Then..why are you crying when I asked that, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo groan. There's nothing else but say yes to him. He'll keep asking that if Shizuo won't tell him the truth.

"I..I don't know. When you asked that...my...che...should I really telling this?!It's embarrassing!" Shizuo shout at Izaya. His face tinted pink again. How many time he did that when the flea's around?

Izaya let out a chuckle, "Hmm, embarrassing?And yes~ you should. I want to know why you cried.." Shizuo sigh heavily. This flea made him cried, no he asking him why he's crying. Damned flea.

"I don't know, okay?!My heart hurts when you said that!That's all...I..I don't understand why it hurts..." Izaya arch an eyebrow and then smirk, "Shizu-chan...you...like me, don't you?" Shizuo blinks and then frowns, "I'm not!where does that statement comes from, stupid flea..." Izaya set his hand on his chin, "Hah, of course you'd deny it~" Shizuo huff and then step aside from the door. Izaya reaches his hand to the blonde's collar and smirk.

"Ne, Shizu-chan...I want to try something.."

"Huh?"

Shizuo frowns at him, doesn't understand what the flea's meaning. "Don't hit me, ne?Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he getting closer to the brute. He now put his hand on the brute's hair and pulls him slowly, closer to his face. Shizuo's face went red as their face are getting closer.

"_Izaya...is he...trying to—" _He shut his eyes when he felt his lips sealed with the other. It's unlike the flea giving the brute a gentle kiss. Izaya pulls the blonde even closer and kisses the blonde a little harder, making the blonde moan from the kiss.

"_Aah..Shizu-chan..making that voice..I don't think I can hold this anymore.."_

Both of them pulls away, Shizuo closes his mouth with his hand. His face flushed, trying to catch some breath, and his heart beats so fast.

"Shizu-chan..I..I think I li—"

"_RRRRRR!RRRRR!"_

Both flinch by the vibrates, "Ah...sorry, that's my phone..." Shizuo walk out from the bathroom quickly and went to the bed. He throw his body on the bed as he reaches his phone. He hides his face with a pillow and mumbles, "Stupid flea...kissing people like that...".

The phone vibrates again. Who's texting him twice?

And then Shizuo looks at it and open it. One from Tom-san.

"_Shizuo, I hope you can go to work tomorrow. Vorona have something to do so. Thanks!_

_-Tom Tanaka"_

Shizuo smile, it's been two days he didn't see his senpai and Vorona. Shizuo open the next message, it's from Shinra.

"_Shizuo!I think the antidote might finish in a few more days!I hope it'll turns out right!Ciao~_

_-Shinra"_

Shizuo feels like he was given a christmast present. Only with this simple but good news is already enough for him. He can't wait for the day when he could be like this permanently.

But, that mean he can't stay at Izaya's place any longer.

"_Oh, well..he still doesn't know when he could finish it...WHOA WAIT!Why do I sounds like I want to stay here forever?!HELL NO!What am I thinking?!I-I don't...like..him...but...ugh..!I don't understand this feeling!"_

Shizuo growls and then sink his head on the pillow. When he heard a few steps near the bed, he burries his head even more. "Ne, Shizu-chan..." Izaya sit beside the brute who's burying his head on the pillow. He moves closer to the blonde, "...tell me what you feel when I kissed you..." he touches the blonde's ear with his finger. The blonde shows his reddened face to his right side where Izaya sat.

"W-Why are you asking such a question, dammit?!" Izaya chuckle a little and slump himself on the bed and stares at the embarrassed blonde. "Because...I want to know what your heart really felt..." The raven said serious tone. The blonde stunned at the other's words and then say, "I...I don't actually understand this feeling...because ..." Izaya arch a brow at this, "Because..?" Shizuo clench his hand on the pillow, "...I..just don't get this feeling!I feel annoyed when I'm with you, but at the same time you comforts me too!And..my heart sometimes beats faster than the usual...T-that doesn't mean I like you, okay?!" Izaya smirk at the words. He don't know why, but he felt happy to hear that. He's happy the fact that the brute has a crush on him. But the brute is too stupid to realize his own feeling. Damn, protozoan.

"W-what about you...?" Shizuo ask the other looking at him. Izaya surprised a little.

"_Heh..He actually asking me back...still the unpredictable brute...But that's what I like about him~...or maybe not just that~"_

"Hmm...now you're asking. I actually—"

Shizuo's phone rings. Izaya growls as he heard it. Shizuo looks at the phone, and it displayed his brother's name. His beloved brother is actually calling him. He felt happy, but Izaya is about to say something. "Who's it?" Izaya ask trying to cover his annoyed tone. "Um...it's..Kasuka.." When Shizuo is about to answer the call, Izaya grabs the phone from the blonde's grasp and clicks on the red button.

"FLEA!WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Izaya glares at him sharply and said, "SHUT UP PROTOZOAN!AND LET ME FINISHED MY WORDS FIRST!" The raven had enough of his words get interrupted by other things. Shizuo growls, "Che...fine...hurry up." Izaya let out a sigh, stares at the blonde and said, "I actually...still don't know what I felt about you. I do hate you, but...not like the last time..I guess." Shizuo frowns and clench his hand beside the pillow, "Explain, dammit. I don't understand. "Haah...protozoan..." Izaya rubs his head, "Iiizaaayaaaa..." Izaya laugh a little. It's been a while since Shizuo said his name that way. "That means I don't hate you that much anymore stupid brute. I won't take care of someone without planning anything if I hate them."

Izaya know what he just said. He mean it of course. He actually already like the brute.

The blonde is too happy right now, he don't know why. Yeah...damn protozoan. "Yeah...I think so.." Shizuo said happily. Izaya is a 'little' shocked to see the brute smiling innocently infront of him right raven blushes a little and smirk, "Hmm...you should smile more, Shizu-chan~ You look so cute, ahahah!" Shizuo throws a punch at the raven. The raven dodge it easily and then jumps at the brute. Making the brute falls onto the bed. "Ugh..what the hell...I'm not cute, flea!" He looks at the raven who's now straddling him. He put his arms beside the brute's shoulder. He chuckle, "Hmm...but you are cute, Shizu-chan." The raven said as he lowered his face to the blonde.

"IZAYA-SAN!ARE YOU DONE MAKING OUT UP THERE?!HURRY UP, SERIOUSLY!" Namie shout out loud with a megaphone in her hand. She's at the downstairs holding some paperworks in her other hand.

Izaya groan hearing his assisstant's words. Shizuo who's straddeled by the other looks away with his reddened face.

"Che...that woman...!" Izaya then stood up from the bed.

The raven put on his v-neck shirt and then walks to the brute. Shizuo look at him with a confused face, Izaya pulls the blonde's chin with his hand, slowly lowers his face and kiss him. Shizuo who doesn't expect this to happen, gasp when the other kisses him. Izaya took it as a oppurtunity. He travels his tongue to the blonde's mouth as he grabs Shizuo's head making him travels a little deeper. The blonde grasp the other's shirt as he raven pulls away from the other, observing the blonde's reaction. He licks his lips and then chuckle, "I..somehow starting to like how you react when I did that, Shizu-chan~" The blonde growls with his flushed face, "Shut up, flea!" Izaya then gives him a quick peck on the forehead and leave the room.

Shizuo let out a huff, and then flinch a bit when his phone rings again. This time he answer it of course.

"Hi, Kasuka. Sorry I didn't answer you..."

"_It's okay, nii-san. How are you doing?Is there any news from Shinra-san?_" The actor asks on the other line, he's taking a break from his shooting at Shibuya.

"I'm doing fine, Kasuka. And yes, he said that he might could finish it in a few days." Shizuo smile as he stood up from the bed, taking his bartender clothes.

"_Oh, that's good. The sooner you'll be back with your real size permanently, the better. I don't want you to live at Izaya-san's place for too long. You don't want that too, right?"_ Kazuka said as he sip his drink.

Shizuo's heart hurts again. He don't want to say yes. He want to stay here. He don't know why. He just want to be with the annoying flea. He don't want to leave this place.

"...Yeah."

It hurts him to say that.

Even though that's what his beloved brother asked him for.

* * *

"Hmm...okay, I'll ask Aozaki-san and will send it to you this noon, Shiki-san~!" The raven closes his phone and then throw it on his desk.

Namie who's making tea for Izaya in the kitchen, ask him, "Why does Shiki-san want that kind of stuff?I don't know he needs a medicine."

"Hmm..I don't think he's the one who needs it, Namie-san~ Anyway, where's my tea?" Izaya asked her while playing with his pocket knife. Namie walks to Izaya's desk and put down the tea cup.

"If you don't drink it like the last time, I'll spread the news to everyone." Izaya arch a brow as he sip his tea and then ask, "Huh?News?" Namie smirk and then cross her arms, "That the Informant broker, Orihara Izaya is now dating the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo." Izaya spits out his tea. "Ugh...that's gross, Izaya-san.." Namie said as she sit on her chair and drinking her tea.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!" Izaya wipes his mouth with his hand and cleans up his desk. After that, he walk towards the stairs.

"Not yet, Izaya-san. Not yet~" Namie said as she continue her works.

* * *

Shizuo wipes his tears away with his hand. The conversation has ended when Kasuka said that he had to go back to work, just like that. His brother's words are still stuck in his head, replaying every words. He can't let that words stuck in his head forever, or the tears won't stop either.

"_Ugh...I think I need to talk to Celty.."_

When he heard someone's steps into the room, he's just hoping that the tears are already gone. "Shizu-chan?You're still here?" Shizuo stood up from the bed, not looking at the other. "Um..yeah, I forgot I have to take a bath, so..uh..." Shizuo walk towards the bathroom, but stopped by the raven who's holding his arm. "Uh..just want to say, I have things to do until noon..so.." Izaya said while rubbing his cheek.

Shizuo smile at him. He relieved that the flea is actually told him. He's also relieved that the flea is actually infront of him right now. Shizuo without hesitation, warps his arms around the raven, hugging him tightly. "Sh-Shizu-chan..?" Izaya's cheek tinted red a little as he returning the hug. Both didn't let go for a few minutes, until Shizuo pulls away.

"Sorry I did that so suddenly...Oh, and I want to meet Celty too, today." Izaya only hums and then ask, "Did something happened, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo only shook his head and smile, "It's nothing, really."

"Okay, then...See you, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he wave his hand as he walks out from the room, and Shizuo walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Akane-dono, where are you going?"

"I'm going to, Shizu-nii's. I'll be back at noon!I promise!" Akane said, clasping her hands. Shiki goraned and said, "Okay, fine...I'll call the bodyguards to—", "NO!I want to go alone!Please..?" Akane shut her eyes. Shiki let out a heavy sigh, "...Okay, but if something happens, call me, Akane-dono." Akane smiled and nodded to him. She walked out the door and closed it.

Shiki heard his phone vibrates on the table, he took it and answer the call. "Hello, Shiki Awakusu here. Who's this?" And then he heard a familiar voice replied to him.

"_Hello?Ah, yes, Shiki-san. It's me Kishitani."_

"Oh, Kishitani-sensei. What is it?"

"_Um...I need a favor, Shiki-san."_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter!:"D**_  
_

**And review, please!Thank you so much!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update!;A;**

**I should go to sleep after this...Thank god tomorrow's Friday :"(at my place)  
**

**Anyway, thank you so so much for the reviews!That makes me really happy!:"D  
**

**Sorry I can't reply some reviews for now D':/again  
**

**I hope you like this chapter!Review, please, thank you so much!:)  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

The black biker and The strongest man in Ikebukuro are standing on the side of the road. They're talking about something. Maybe a personal problem from the blonde one.

A few minutes after the blonde talks to the headless woman, he rubs his hair and sigh heavily, "I just...don't get it..I don't understand this feeling, Celty.."

[Shizuo...could it be...that..you fell in love with...Izaya?"]. Celty feels a little bit uneasy. But from what she had heard from the blonde, she knew that's exactly what the blonde feels. Shizuo is in love with his long time enemy.

"...What...?That's no way, Celty!You know I hate him!" Shizuo said, putting his cigarrete in his mouth.

[Shizuo, if you felt your heart speeds up when he's around you, or when you hear those harsh words you felt your heart hurts so much...You love him, Shizuo...]. Shizuo throw the cancer stick to the ground and stomps it with his feet.

When Celty is about to type again, Shizuo rubs his cheek and said, "I..I don't know if I love him...but maybe..I don't hate him so much anymore..." He's cheek tint red right now. It's a new thing for Celty to see her best friend blushing like this.

[You should make sure what you really felt about him. I think, let's see for a view more days and see what'll happens?] Shizuo suddenly got a flash back when he's still at Izaya's place. When the raven kissed him. When the raven was being sweet to him. When the raven hugged him. When—

Celty taps on Shizuo's shoulder. He blinks a few times and say, "Yeah, you're right..I guess I can make sure what I exactly feels if I do that..Thank you, Celty." He smile to her.

[You're welcome, Shizuo. You can tell me if anything bad is happen or anything.] Shizuo nods still smiling. And a few seconds later, he felt something tugging his sleeves. Shizuo look behind him and there's Akane standing with a grin on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Shizuo-nii, Celty-nee!" Akane said happily. Shizuo smiles again and pats her head, "Yo, Akane." Celty types and shows it to Akane, [Hello, Akane-chan.]

"Ne, let's go somewhere fun!" Akane holds the blonde's hand. The blonde replies as he chuckle, "Okay, okay. Celty, you could go with us too." Celty waves her hand.

[No, thanks. I have things to do today, Shizuo. Sorry.] She clasp her hands infront of her helmet. Shizuo say, "Oh, okay then..Good luck with your work, Celty." , "See you, Celty-nee!I hope we could play again another day!" Akane waves her hand to Celty. Celty pats the little girl's head and gets on her black motorbike.

"So, where do you want to go, Akane?"

* * *

"Are you Orihara Izaya?" A man with black suit and sunglasses walk towards the raven with a dark brown bag with him. "Yes, that's me. And you must be Aozaki-san's subordinate, ne?" Izaya asked with a smirk. "So, where's the thing that Shiki-san asked for?" He asked again to the black suit man. The man pulls out something from the bag and there's a small paper bag with something in it, handing it to Izaya. "What is this?" Izaya took the paper bag from the man. "I don't know. Aozaki-san told me to send this to you. That's all I have to do. I shall leave now." The man gets back in to the limo and leave.

Izaya looks at the paper back and then took his phone out of his pocket.

"Shiki-san, I've got the thing you asked for~"

"_Good, meet me near the bridge."_

"Okay~" Izaya closed his phone and walk to the place he needs to go.

When he arrive at the bridge, he look around to the both side of the bridge, where the cars filling the streets. He remember when Shizuo were chasing him on this bridge long time ago. He chuckle as he see the flash back when the brute were making a mess before Izaya got to leave Ikebukuro for a few days.

"Hmph..why am I thinking about him at a time like this..stupid brute.." Izaya said as he let out a long breath. He heard stomps on the ground, he look to his right and there is Shiki walking towards him. "Hello, Shiki-san~" Izaya greets him. He greets him back and ask, "Is that the thing I asked for?" Shiki looks at the paper bag on Izaya's grasp. Izaya moves the paper bag in the air and replies, "Hmm, yes. I kinda curious what's inside it." He hands it to Shiki and Shiki took it and open the paper bag and close it again."Okay, thank you Orihara-san. Here." Shiki took out an envelope from his jacket and give it to Izaya. Izaya checks the envelope for a moment, "Okay, that's all~" Izaya put in the envelope in his jacket."Okay, I'll go now. See you, Orihara-san." Shiki said as he and his subordinate behind him take their leave.

Izaya let out a sigh and say, "Haah...should I search for that brute now?Hmmh...maybe later. I have to fill in my stomach with ootoro~".

* * *

Akane and Shizuo walk out from the book store with two bags full of books. Well the books are all Akane's, but of course the blonde would be the one who's carrying the bags. When they walk through the crowd, Akane say, "Ne, Shizuo-nii, let's eat."

"Hm?Sure, let's go to Russia Sushi then." Shizuo said continue to walk. Akane nods and following Shizuo beside him, grabbing the tip of his sleeve.

When they arrive infront of the tall Russian man, he greet them like he usually did, "Oh, Shizuo, Akane-chan. Want to eat sushi?Sushi's good." Shizuo reply, "Yes, Simon. We'd like to eat some sushi today." They walks in to the Russia Sushi as Simon accompany them to come in. Shizuo and Akane sit at one of the tables there and ordering some sushi to eat.

"Shizuo-nii, I'm going to the toilet." Akane said while she gets down from the chair and leave their table. Shizuo lowers his head to the table so it touches the table. He let out a heavy sigh.

"_I...love Izaya...?Is that really...true?"_ Shizuo growls and rubs his head, frustated. He cross his arms on the table and put his head on his arms as a pillow. He closes his eyes and sigh.

"Shizu-chan?" A very familiar voice greets him. Shizuo flinch a bit when he heard the raven calls him, but he ignore it and still closing his eyes. The raven frown and then walk to the brute's table and sit beside him. "Ah..ignoring me now?Are you afraid that people might see us together and thinks that we're friends now?" Izaya chuckle at his own words. Shizuo still didn't reply him. Izaya sigh, put his hand on the blonde's head. "Oooi, Shizu-chan~!Did you what I was saying?Oooii!" He pokes the blonde's head. A vein pops out from the blonde's forehead, he straighten his seat and then glare at the raven. "What do you want, flea?!" Izaya pouts, "That's your reaction after I take care of you?Shizu-chan is so mean~!" Izaya smirks at the blonde. He miss this actually. Teasing the blonde. The glare that the blonde gave to him. Those vending machines and street signs that always been thrown by the blonde at the street. But, things already changed. The raven want things like it used to, but he don't want the blonde to hate him. Though, he knows the blonde has a crush on him right now. Maybe.

"...zaya...Izaya!" The blonde shout at the raven's face. Izaya blinks a few times and shook his head. "Ah...sorry..what did you say?" The raven asked.

"Che...do I really have to say it again?...I-Izaya...I think..I...lo-love...you..." The blonde mumbles looking away from Izaya. Izaya's eyes went wide, his heart pumps a little faster, but he still put on his mask. He's surprised, really. Never he'd thought that the stupid brute would say that to him.

He don't want to admit this. Where would his pride go as the human controller if he confess to the brute, his own enemy, that he actually love him. Now he knows why Shinra asked him those questions. Why Shinra agreed that the raven would take care of the blonde.

He had to let his pride go and admit that he loves the brute.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Shiki-san. This will not finish in a few days or maybe weeks if I don't have this compotitions right." Shiki nods and replies, "I know the situation, so I thought I should help. I should go now, Kishitani-sensei." Shiki and his subordinate walk out from the apartment and closed the door.

[Shinra!You're one step closer to make the antidote right!]. Shinra nods happily as he hugs tight the headless woman. He then let go of her and he continues, "I know this would work..but...I wonder what will happen if Shizuo get back to his normal size permanently..." He rubs his cheek, put the paper bag from Shiki on the table coffee and took a cup of coffee.

[I know..But they've realized their feelings towards each other. So..I think they'll get it right.] Celty taps on Shinra's shoulder. Shinra let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I hope so. They need to grow up, really." He shifted his glasses and sip his coffee.

"They better realize their own feelings..Or all of this experiment would be useless."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one!:")**

**And also, review please~Thank you so much for reading,reviewing and following this story!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello~!:D We already near the end of the story asdfgh T_T**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews,follows and faves!And also people who read this even though you're not reviewing!3  
**

**Let's reply some reviews!:D  
**

****_xXMilkyXx: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Shinra you sneaky bastard 3 I love you! Very good chapter! Hope you update soon! _  
**

**_Kanna: Lol, thank you so much!3 Here's the update!x)  
_**

**_Past Story: Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn so that's why shinra did this! It all makes sense now wow this is awesome please update soon I can't wait for the next chapter!  
_**

**_Kanna: Yes~You know it now!XD Thank you so much!And here's the update!3**  
_**

**I hope you guys like this chapter too!Review, please!Thank you!3  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy and possible M!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

"_...zaya...Izaya!" The blonde shout at the raven's face. Izaya blinks a few times and shook his head. "Ah...sorry..what did you say?" The raven asked._

"_Che...do I really have to say it again?...I-Izaya...I think..I...lo-love...you..." The blonde mumbles looking away from Izaya. Izaya's eyes went wide, his heart pumps a little faster, but he still put on his mask. He's surprised, really. Never he'd thought that the stupid brute would say that to him._

_He don't want to admit this. Where would his pride go as the human controller if he confess to the brute, his own enemy, that he actually love him. Now he knows why Shinra asked him those questions. Why Shinra agreed that the raven would take care of the blonde._

_He have to let his pride go and admit that he loves the brute._

"I know." Izaya put his hand on his chin looking at the blonde. Shizuo twitched and instantly turn his face to look at Izaya. "What?Y-you know...?" Izaya nods and smirk. The brute felt his face becomes a little bit warmer, and he let out a small sigh, "Well...it's not like I want your answer..but I'm just wondering...you..don't..like me..right..?" Shizuo looks down and rubs his cheek. He just want to make sure what the raven felt about him. Even if he might say he still hates him...He'll find a way to make the raven loves him back.

There's a long silence after the brute ask the question, so he look at the man beside him, "Oi...answer my question, flea.." Izaya stood up from the chair and sigh. Shizuo becomes a little panick, because he thinks that the raven will just leave him. "I have something to do, so..I'll make it quick." Izaya said as he leans down to the blonde's face and grabs his chin with his hand. Shizuo's face becomes red as he feel the other's face becoming more closer. And he felt the other's lips touches his, Izaya runs his hand from Shizuo's chin to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. The blonde return the kiss as he put his hand slowly on the raven's shoulder.

"Shizuo-nii, has the food co—" Akane shut her mouth and then covers her eyes when she saw the scene. She runs back to the toilet with her reddened face.

As Izaya pulls away from the brute he say,"I won't kiss you that time and now if I don't like you, stupid brute.." The raven smile to the brute. It's not his usual cocky smile this time. He really is smiling.

Shizuo blushes a little and look to other way, "...I know that..." The raven let out a small chuckle, "You won't asked me if you know, Shizu-chan~ Anyway, I have to go now." Shizuo looks at the raven immediately when the raven said that. "See you later, Shizu-chan~" The blonde grabs the raven's sleeve and ask, "U-um...I can still sleep at your place...right...?" His look away to another direction with a blush on his face. The raven chuckles and rubs Shizuo's head, he nods and say, "Of course...I won't let you sleep at another place anyway~ I'll wait for you, okay?Bye, Shizu-chan~" He wave his hand as he walk out from the Russia Sushi. Shizuo put his head on the table and just realize, "Shit...he just kissed me here..." he peek at his surrounding. Yeah, people are staring at him.

"S-Shizuo-nii..." Akane tugs his sleeves and then sit on her chair across Shizuo. Shizuo lift his head up at Akane. "Hm?"Akane blushes and ask, "Uh...was that your...boyfriend...Shizuo-nii?" Shizuo's eyes went wide, he now know that the girl saw he was kissed by the raven. "N-no...I mean...I-I don't know...!" Shizuo said to her. "...O-okay...let's just eat the food." Akane said as she took the chopsticks on the table. Shizuo nods and do the same, and then eat the sushi with long silence. Awkward, yes.

"...Sorry..that you had to see that kind of stuff.." Shizuo said suddenly as he took another sushi on the plate and put it in his mouth. Akane shakes her head and say, "No!It's my own fault, I shouldn't see those kind of stuff. But I run back to the toilet when I saw that!" Akane blushes again as she remember the kissing scene.

After the 'kissing scene' talk, they continue to eat and visit some places. When the afternoon comes, Akane got a call, "Hello?"

"_Akane-dono, I will pick you up now."_ The familiar voice said to her. She whined and reply.

"Eeeeh?Now?Ugh...fine...I'm at the West Gate Park. Yes...okay, bye."

Akane sigh as she closes her cellphone. "Time to go home, huh?" Shizuo asked. They're now sitting at the park on the bench. The bench where Shizuo turned into a kid. He still remember Izaya found him that night. And then Izaya started to take care of him, Kasuka didn't agree and asked him to live with him until he got back permanently, but he refused. And when he took a bath with Izaya. When the raven hugged him. "...zuo-nii...Oooi Shizuo-nii..!" Akane shout at the blonde and tugs his sleeve. "Ah..Sorry, what is it?" Akane let out a sigh and smile, "I have to go home now, Shizuo-nii. Bye bye!", "Yeah, bye. See you soon!" Shizuo smiled back to her as he saw the little girl gets in the car and waves her hand with a smile on her face. After the car leave, Shizuo let out a long sigh. He leans on the bench and look at the sky.

"Nice weather..." He said to himself with a smile.

He flinch when he felt something is like stabbing him. He felt his head hurts a little and his body starts to hurts too.

_"Wait a minute...Isn't this too early?!What happen?Why is this happening at this time..?!"_ He grabs his shoulder, trying to hold the pain as he stood up from the bench. He had to go to Shinra's.

Shizuo walk a little faster, when he already near Shinra's apartment. His legs feel so wobbly after running to this place, his breath slowly becomes more unsteady. He felt tired and his view starts to blur, he can't see clear now where the apartment is.

"_ugh...I can't see...too blur.."_

* * *

It's already 06:24 in the evening, and the blonde hasn't yet to come.

Izaya taps his finger on his desk as he stares out of his window. "What took him so long?" He rubs his head. Namie who's at her desk say, "Why don't you go search for him?" Izaya turns around to her direction and mumbles, "...Yeah..he might have turned into his small size..." When he's about to stand up, his phone vibrates. He ignores it and took his fur trim jacket and then pick up his phone. "Orihara Izaya here. Who's thi—"

"_Izaya!Can you come here, now?!"_ Izaya raise a brow. Why is Shinra sounds so panick?

"What is it Shinra?I have another thing to do.." He replied.

"_Shizuo..he...just..come here, okay?!"_ Izaya quickly reply, "Okay, I'll be there soon!" He closes his pone and put it in to his jacket. He hurriedly runs to the door and out of the apartment building, and search for a taxi.

After he arrive infront of the apartment building, he quickly pay the taxi driver, and run into the apartment.

He knock hard on the door. "Shinra!It's me!" And then a raven guy with a glasses opens the door and let Izaya comes into the room.

"Where's Shizu—"

His eyes went wide when he saw a brunet haired boy, on the headless woman's lap. His little body is shaking, there are tears comes out from his eyes as he say, "Hurts...ungh...I..Izaya...". Izaya quickly walk to them, he sit near the headless woman who have the little brunet on her lap. He strokes the brunet's cheek, "I'm here..Shizu-chan..." Shizuo's eyes opens a little with tears still coming from his eyes, his breath are unsteady, his face is pale. He look so...weak.

"I..zaya...it hurts..." He wakes up weakly, he lift his shaky right hand to reach the raven. Izaya took the little hand and smile to the brunet with a tear in his eyes.

"It's okay, you're going to be alright..Shizu-chan..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I made Shizu-chan crying again!D"8**

**Well...Izaya is crying too this time..so...*cough*..that's fine right?Yeah.  
**

**Anyway!Review, please!Thank you!Or Shinra won't make the antidote!D8/shot/  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally I can update this today!Sorry for the late update..otl ;;**

**Homeworks has taken over my life.../rolls/  
**

**Anyway!Thank you for the reviews!:""D  
**

**Now, let me reply some of the reviews:  
**

***_therasia: Don't die Shizu-chan! DX Here, a review so you don't kill him (X'D)  
Nice chapter, although that cliffhanger was so mean! D:  
Anyway keep up the good work_  
**

**_Kanna: Don't worry, Shizu-chan won't die~I'm not that mean :"D _**

**_And thank you 3 lol yesh but I'll repay the cliffhanger with something else in this chapter, I hope you'll like it!:'D  
_**

**_*Freir: I want to write about IzayaxShota!Shizuo and just want to get an inspiration. And then KABOOM! I find your story! I do admit, this is more Izuo than Shizaya, I don't mind of course, I lOVE IZUO! *banzai_**

And when the shota!shizuo is crying I feel I'm going to die I know it, I'm a pervert!  


**_Kanna: PLEASE WRITE IT!QvQ)/ Don't let my fanfic cancelled your plan to write about it, I'd love to see it~!3 and I've read some of your fics and it's all awesome :"D Yes I admit that this is more Izuo than Shizaya, though this ffic are ACTUALLY meant to be Shizaya but it turns out to be Izuo XD  
_**

**_And yesh!I love Izuo too!3  
_**

**_*Past Story: Oh my god! I hate you so much! Why a cliff hanger! I need to know what happens next! Please update soon!  
_**

**_Kanna: Ahahah, sorry for the cliff hanger!XD I just had to do that :") I'll repay the cliff hanger with something else with this one,hope you'll like it though!:)**  
_**

**__And here's the new chapter!This is where the M will be used!I've warned you about the possible M!D8  
**

**Hope you guys like it!:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Shinra, Celty and the brunet haired boy are now in a certain room, while Shinra try to finish the antidote and Celty take care of the brunet in there. Shinra observe the liquid in a small bottle with a blue thick liquid in another small bottle in his other hand. He drops a few of blue thick liquids into the other one and drops some other liquids. After that he put the bottle back on the table and put the mixed liquids too , he sigh as he wipes his forehead.

"This should work by tomorrow morning.." He turns around to the bed where an unconscious brunet haired boy on the bed and Celty at the side of the bed. He walk towards his future wife and sit on the side of the bed.

[That's good...I don't want anything bad happens after this.]

Shinra nods and pats her shoulder. "I know...me too.." He said shifting his glasses. Shinra stood up and walk to the door, he opens it as he saw a raven haired guy with fur trimmed jacket sat on the couch, his face looking on the ground with his hands clasp together. Shinra closes the door and walk to Izaya's direction. Izaya heard foot steps, "How's Shizu-chan?" he asked but didn't look to the other raven's face.

Shinra sigh as he walk to the kitchen making a coffee. "He's fine now. He's unconscious though, so..he's body doesn't react that good...But I know he'll wake up sooner!And the antidote is almost done, it might be done by tomorrow." "...What if he doesn't wake up?" Izaya groaned as he leans on the couch rubbing the back of his head. His head hurts now thinking the possibilities of anything that could happen to Shizuo at this moment. "He will wake up...I know that..You want him to wake up too, right?" Shinra took a cup of coffee in his hand as he sit on the couch across Izaya. "...Of course I want him to wake up...that's all I want right now."

-The next day-

_09:12 in the morning._

Izaya shifted on the sofa, and sitting properly as he yawned. He didn't sleep at all that night, waiting if the brute would wake up. He took a glance to a room near the livingroom, he stood up from the couch walking to the room. As he open the door he took a step inside the room, and there's now a blonde haired guy with white shirt sleeping soundly on the bed.

Izaya closes the door and walk to the side of the bed. He put the back of his hand on the blonde's cheek, he hope that the blonde would wake up today. A tear starts to comes out from Izaya's eyes, "Shizu-chan..." He rubs his eyes with his right hand and took a deep breath. He pulls a chair near a table at the room and set it beside the bed so he could sit there and watches the blonde. He sat on the chair, he put his arms on the side of the bed and burried his head on his arms. "Please...wake up soon..." He murmured as his eyes starts to close slowly and sleep.

_Two hours later._

The raven is now awake because he suddenly heard the blonde mumbles something. He look at the blonde who's still sleeping, Shizuo's body starts to shifted a little but he still not waking up. Izaya let out a long sigh as he leans down to the blonde's sleeping face and kiss his forehead. "Please...wake up..." He said to the blonde as he could hear what Izaya just said. He heard something in the room, Shizuo's phone is ringing. Izaya took it and saw 'Kasuka' written on the screen, he hesitate a bit but he answer the phone.

"Hello.."

"_...Izaya-san?Where's Shizuo-nii?"_ Shizuo's beloved brother asked to the raven from the other line, he's grabbing a script for his next shooting.

"...He's...at Shinra's apartment. And he's...unconscious, still not waking up.." Izaya look at the blonde and took a breath. There's no reply from the famous actor for a while, and then,

"_...Okay, I'll be there soon...Thank you..Orihara-san.." _They ends the conversation just like that, Izaya close the phone and place it on the table near the bed.

Izaya felt his stomach is grumbling, wanting to fill the stomach with food. He walk to the door as he sigh, he grabs the door's handle and left the room.

Izaya goes to the kitchen and make a coffee for himself. While pouring a hot water into the glass, he have lots of thoughts in his head. He's just hoping when he goes back to the room he could see the blonde is already wake up.

After he's done with the coffee he walk to the couch and sip his coffee as he closes his eyes. He then took his phone from the table and make a call.

"_Hello, where are you Izaya-san?You didn't come home last night. And there's—"_

"Namie-san, I want you to take a day off today." Izaya quickly said while sipping his coffe again.

"_What?How about the clients?!"_ Namie said a little louder. Izaya sigh and say, "I'll take care of that tomorrow. I have something important to do today, bye."

"_Wai—"_ Izaya ended the call, he throw his phone to the table and he leans back on the couch sipping his coffee. A few seconds later, a headless woman walk into the room.

[Good morning, Izaya. How's Shizuo?]

Izaya shook his head with an apologetic smile. Celty's shoulder fell a little and types.

[It's okay, Shizuo will definitely wake up sooner or later.] Celty clench his hand as she said so. Izaya smile a little, "Yeah...it'd be good if he woke up now..". Celty agrees with Izaya. She wants her best friend will open his eyes now and do his work, talking with her, just like usual.

And then Shinra shows up in the living room. "Hm?What's with this all gloomy atmosphere?" He shifted his glasses as he put on his jacket lab walking to his future wife. "Really Shinra...you ask?" Izaya cross his arms as he stares at Shinra. Celty taps her feet on the floor needing an explanation.

"Yeah, of course. Shizuo isn't going to die. He's just sleeping." Shinra said bluntly with innocent face. Celty flinch and types.

[Wait...so he's just sleeping right now?!But you said he was unconscious last night..]

Shinra raise his forefinger to his mouth as he smile to her.

Izaya stood up from the couch approaching his friend. "He...he's just sleeping?" Shinra smiled and nods to both of them. Izaya quickly walk into the room and opens the door with Celty following behind him. Izaya approach the sleeping blonde and slap him in the face. Shizuo groaned and shifted on the bed but didn't wake up.

"...yeah...he's sleeping.." Izaya smiled as he runs his fingers to Shizuo's cheek.

[Thank god..Oh and anyway..I'll have to leave now, I have works to do. Tell me when he's wake up.]

Izaya nodded to her, she left the room leaving Izaya with the sleeping blonde. Izaya sigh taking a chair to the side of the bed and sit on it. He cross his arms on the bed and burried his head on his arms.

A few minutes later Shizuo is shifting on the bed, slowly opening his eyes. He's now half awake, rubbing his eyes and he saw Izaya now lifting his head from his arms to see him. "...Izaya..What time is it...?Ugh...my head hurts..." Shizuo hissed holding the back of his head. There's no reply from the raven, "Oi..answer my—"

Izaya jump at the brute and hug him tightly like Shizuo's going to go somewhere. Shizuo gasp a little, confused but hug the raven too and ask, "Why are you suddenly hugging me...?" Shizuo buries his head on Izaya's shoulder. "...'cause you're woke up." Izaya nuzzles on the blonde's soft hair, making the blonde's hair a little messy. "So..how's it, Shizu-chan?You're not feeling any pain, right?" He pulls away as he asked with his hands on the blonde's shoulder. "Yeah...and Shinra said he'll get it done today."

Izaya nuzzles again on the blonde's hair, "Yes, he said it to me too.". Shizuo only reply with a humm and resting his head on the other's shoulder.

A few minutes of silence, Shizuo broke the silence and say, "Izaya...I..can still...visit your place...right...?" They pulls away from the hug. Izaya's eyes went wide a little and laugh. Shizuo frowns and grabs the raven's collar.

"What so funny?!" Izaya chuckles and put his hand on the back of Shizuo's head.

"Stupid brute...even if I say no, you'll come to my place right?" He stares deeply into Shizuo's eyes, Shizuo's cheeks are now tinted red and nods a little as Izaya leans down to his face and closing the distance by sitting on the blonde's lap.

"_Aah...how can a monster like him look so cute?"_

Shizuo gasp as he felt his and Izaya's are touches. Izaya twist his hips on the blonde's lap making some friction as he put his head near the blonde's ear with his right hand on the back of Shizuo's head and the other hand on Shizuo's chest. Shizuo hold his moaning covering his mouth with his right hand and whimpers. His face are flushed, looking at Izaya with a half lidded eyes. Izaya took the blonde's right hand moving it from the mouth, "I want to hear your voice, Shizu-chan..." he said slowly travels his tongue to Shizuo's left ear, stroking his right hand on Shizuo's back and hears the blonde moans. He got a 'a little' turned on by the blonde's sexy voice, he travels his tongue from the ear down to the neck, sucking it and nibbling a little hard making marks on the blonde's neck.

"Mnn..." Shizuo shudders a little and his whimpers starts increasing as Izaya's left hand lift up Shizuo's white shirt, running his fingers on the stomach and slowly up to the chest. When he found Shizuo's nipples, he starts to rub the left one teasingly as he suck Shizuo's neck hard. He nibbles on the neck and pinches Shizuo's nipple.

"A-ahh...hahh..." Shizuo clutches his hands on Izaya's back, his legs open wide with Izaya's leg now in the between making some frictions. He threw his head to the side giving Izaya a little more acces on the neck. Izaya lick and nibbling on the neck one more time, and kiss Shizuo's cheek and moves his lips to the other's lips. Shizuo suck Izaya's lower lips after he licked it. Izaya travels his tongue to the other's lips making Shizuo opens his mouth and let Izaya's tongue dance with his.

Izaya travels his right hand on Shizuo's back, making it lower, and lower. Shizuo arches his back when Izaya runs his left hand from Shizuo's hardened nipples to Shizuo's pants. He slowly run his hand where the bulge making the pants a little tighter, he runs his fingers around it but didn't make any touch to the growing bulge as he kisses the blonde hard. Shizuo groan in the kiss, he bucks his hips so the bulge could get a touch from the raven's hand. Izaya pulls away from the kiss making a string of saliva on his mouth with the blonde.

"Don't tease me, flea!" His face flushed, his whimpers doesn't shows any decreasing and now his eyes are teary. Izaya chuckles as he lowers his head to the brute's chest, and lick the nipples covered with the white shirt."Ngh..dammit..I-Izaya..don't teas-A-ahhh..~" Shizuo arches his back when Izaya suddenly rubs the bulge hard with his fingers as he suck one of the blonde's covered nipples. He runs his other hand to Shizuo's right nipple and twist it, grinding his hips making the blonde moan a little louder.

And then suddenly there's someone outside the room who actually hears the moan from the blonde's mouth just now.

"Shizuo-nii?Is that you?"

* * *

**A/N: COCKBLOCK YESH!I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME!D8**

**This is my first time writing M stuff so..sorry if it sucks.../rolls/  
**

**I hope you like the cockblock though...Eh, I mean the making out part.  
**

**Review, please!So Kasuka won't get into the room and making a mess of his brother instead of Izaya doing it!/shot/  
**

**Thank you so much!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooooo!8D**

**Did anyone miss me?*silence* Yeah I thought so :")  
**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews!3 Sorry for the VERY late update!**

**I'm going to have a midterm starting friday until next week, and there'll be a study tour for 4 days too after that, so I guess I won't be updating this story or my other story :( But I will update if I have a time!D:  
**

**And, Lemme reply some reviews:  
**

**_[Past Story: That was freaking awesome! That was really good it didn't suck at all but I hate you for making kasuka interrupt them! Please update soon!] __Kanna: Thank you!;v; and sorry again...I hope you'll like this one though!:"D NO COCKBLOCKING AGAIN I SWEAR!  
_**

**_[Guest: holy fuck i love this fan fic. is this actuolly your first? and  
what the hell why is kasuka there!?  
i thought you were going to bring him in when they were done while i was reading this!  
weres chapter 13] Kanna: asdfgh wat omg thank you so much!QvQ Well not really my first ffic(third),but my first Durarara ffic x) I don't know!I just feel the need to bring him there/not really necessary, yes i know, i'm sorry.../ HERE'S CHAPTER 13!:D  
_**

**_[Therasia: The end made me laugh. Oh, poor, poor Kasuka. XD  
So, with the M part, I have to ask; is this going to be Shizaya or Izuo? :O  
Doesn't matter XD  
I'll wait patiently for your next update] Kanna: It's going to be Izuo~!xD lol here's the update!:D  
_**

**_[Shizu-chan-ForIzaOnly: hey i love this  
whats going to happen  
is kasuka going interupt  
are they going to have smut  
i need to know] Kanna: The answers are all here!:)  
_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

"_Shizuo-nii?Is that you?"_

Shizuo's watery eyes went wide as he heard the familiar voice from outside the room. Izaya let out a small growls, just when he's about to got off from the bed there's another voice interrupt.

* * *

"Kasuka-kun, Shizuo's not there." He said with a smile. He got off from the couch and walk towards the famous actor.

"How?Izaya-san said Shizuo-nii is at your place." He asked tilting his head staring at Shinra. Shinra took a deep breath and reply, "Um...was at my place..He's not here anymore, we transferred him to another place." Kasuka seems a little doubt with Shinra's words, he let out a sigh and said, "Is that so?I've thought that Izaya-san would lie to me..Can I know where the place is?"

"Um..well, I can't say for sure, because it's my father who took care of him..sorry. But I'll let you know when I get any news!" Shinra smile to the actor as he pats the man's shoulder. Kasuka reply with a nod and walk to the front door.

"Okay, thanks Shinra-san.." He said as he left the room.

Shinra let out a sigh and rubs his hair, "That was close..But..I'm not lying though.." He shrugs his shoulder walking to the couch again and sip his coffee.

* * *

"Hm?What did Shinra sai—A-ah!Nngh~" He bite his lower lip let out a whimper when Izaya suddenly lick the blonde's lower abdomen and suck it hard. Shizuo's face are now red from his right ear until his left's, he's trying to hold back his moan when Izaya rub the blonde's clothed erection.

"I'm a little surprised Shinra could make your brother go away, I should get more time to do this since he has interrupted us~" Izaya said looking at Shizuo licking his lips and quickly takes off Shizuo's pants and his. A vein pops out from Shizuo's forehead.

"Don't talk about my brother like th—Ah!" He gritted his teeth when he felt a wet organ touches the tip of his length . Izaya lick slowly from the tip running his tongue to the base and suck at it. Shizuo let out a small moan and closes his mouth with his left hand. Izaya took the blonde's hand and look at the blonde as he suck hard on the base of the erection and rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"A-aahh~!Nngh~!" Shizuo arches his back as he gripped the bed sheet tightly in his hands. He's panting as Izaya started to take the tip of his length in his mouth, he then licks the tip before he sucks it. Shizuo shudders and moan when the raven took his length in the raven's mouth moving his tongue on the blonde's lenght. Izaya slowly pulls away and starts to pumps Shizuo's member and sealed his mouth with the other's. Both moans in the kiss as Izaya pumps his and Shizuo's together making a friction as he pulls away from the kiss and nibbles Shizuo's ear. They grinds together and Izaya rolls his hips making the blonde gasp a little.

"I-Izaya..." He said the other's name, feeling the raven's fingers on his nipples again. Izaya pinches and rubs the hardened nipples as they rocks their hips together while Izaya sucks on the blonde's shoulder.

"U-ungh...I-Iza-Ah..I-I'm going to...Aaaahh~!" Shizuo moan and clenched on the sheet as he came in Izaya's hand. He let out a shaky breath as he look at Izaya with a lazy eyes. Izaya took his covered hand from both members and licks it. Shizuo flinch and looks away with his reddened face still trying to catch a breath. Izaya get off of the bed and walk to the bathroom to find a towel, when he's back to the bed he found the brute already sleeping peacefully. He chuckles and then cleans the sleeping brute and himself before putting on his black jeans again. He went back to the bathroom washing the towel quietly as Shinra's words are stuck in his head.

_("Um...was at my place..He's not here anymore, we transferred him to another place."_

"_That was close..But..I'm not lying though..")_

Izaya quickly hangs the towel, he left the bathroom and walk towards the door. In the living room he saw the young doctor reading a newspaper with coffee in his hand. Izaya taps on Shinra's shoulder and ask, "Shinra, what do you mean with _'we transferred him to another place'_?"

Shinra look at Izaya and then closes his newspaper put it on the table. He shifted his glasses with his forefinger and reply, "Well..I guess I have to tell you this earlier, huh?...I'm afraid that the antidote I've made is not enough for him to take."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!D"8**

**I hope you guys like the M though...*cough* that was my second time writing M.../rolls/  
**

**Review please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooooo~!8"D**

**Sorry for the late update!I'm still surviving at school with midterm, but tomorrow is the last day!:"D/prepare some snacks/  
**

**But there will be a study tour for 4 days after that, so for 4 days, there'll be no updates for a while...;;  
**

**I'll be updating again when the study tour is over!:)  
**

**And, sorry I can't reply some reviews right now!D": I should be studying...so I'll update this now as fast as I could so I won't get killed!/rolls/  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

"What do you mean by the antidote is not enough?" Izaya asked, crossing his arms and stares at Shinra. Shinra let out a sigh and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes...I'm a little dissappointed with the result, the amount of the antidote is not enough, you know how strong Shizuo is...he needs more than the antidote I've made. It's actually affective, but..not enough to make him completely get back to his permanent normal size."

Izaya rubs the back of his neck with his right hand and look at the ground. No words coming out from his mouth after what Shinra just said, because he understand that he want Shizuo to be fine and permanently in normal size. And of course, Shizuo needs it.

Izaya sigh as he walk to the couch and sit across Shinra, he put his hand on his chin and closes his eyes.

"..I understand...But, where will you take him?" Izaya asked lifting his head to see Shinra.

"Kyoto." Izaya furrows his eyebrows and frown, "Kyoto?Isn't it a little too far?". Shinra nods, leaning on the couch, "Yes, but that's where he's going to get the right amount of antidote. My father will take care of him...I hope." Shinra rolls his eyes as he sip his coffee again. Izaya smirk to Shinra and say, "Heh..still don't believe him?" Shinra only shrugs his shoulder and stood up from the couch walking to the kitchen. Izaya let out a small chuckle because of his friend's reaction, "Ne, Shinra make me a coffe will you?" Shinra only reply with a hum and make a coffee for Izaya.

Izaya glance at the door where Shizuo's room is, he shut his eyes for a while and lift his head, taking his cellphone from the coffee table and take a look at the screen showing the time 11:40. It feels like today will be a long day, and Izaya might want to do something with the brute.

As he closes his cellphone, Shinra already back with a coffee in his right hand and set it on the table infront of Izaya.

"Here. I'll go check another patient, 'kay." Izaya nods and take the cup on the table and drinks his coffee slowly. He's thinking what should he do for today, maybe take Shizuo somewhere. _Yeah, that'd be great._ Since, Shizuo will be going to Kyoto tomorrow, he thinks he'll need a time just with Shizuo for a day.

A few minutes later, a blonde suddenly opens the door from inside his room with a half awake eyes, going to the living room. He look at the couch where a raven haired guy is sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper. He walk lazily to the couch, as he's standing behind it he slowly warps his arms around the other's shoulder.

Izaya leans back on the couch making his head now on the brute's shoulder. He reaches his hand to Shizuo's cheek ans strokes it, "Ne, Shizu-chan.." Shizuo lift his head a bit looking at Izaya, as Izaya continue, "Let's go outside."

* * *

They're now walking to a certain little café in Ikebukuro. It's a nice weather that noon, and people as usual walking on the crowded street. Izaya took Shizuo's left hand and put it in his jacket pocket with his hand. Standing infront of the café, Izaya pushes the cafe's door and walks in with Shizuo. Izaya choose a table near the window so he can people-watch from there. Shizuo sitting across Izaya, he leans on the window as he put his hand on his chin.

A waitress comes to their table giving the menu. Izaya hums while flipping through the menu, "Um..I'd like a cheese cake and milk tea." Shizuo closes the menu as he said to the waitress who's writing down on the note. Izaya raise a brow and chuckles a bit.

"I'd like a black coffee." Izaya smiled to the waitress as he give her the menu. As the waitress leave both of them in a silence, Izaya let out a chuckle and smirk, "Cheese cake...and milk tea, huh?". Shizuo pouts, he looks away and say, "There's nothing's wrong with that!And what's with you just ordered a black coffee?!I don't get why people drink black coffee.." Shizuo scrunch his nose while crossing his arms and let out a huff.

"Heh...you really like sweets, Shizu-chan~ How adorable~!" Izaya said with a playful tone.

"I'm not adorable!Damn flea..." Shizuo said, his cheek tinted red a little when he took a quick glance to Izaya, and saw him smiling to Shizuo.

Not for a long time, Shizuo's cheese cake and milk tea are on the table right now, along with Izaya's black coffee. Izaya took his cup of coffee and blew it before sipping the black coffee. Shizuo grabs a spoon as he moves the plate with a cheese cake on it, he cuts the side of the cake and put it in his mouth. Izaya looks at Shizuo while sipping his coffee, Shizuo's left cheek puffs out because of the cake in his mouth. Izaya put his cup of coffe on the table, crossing his arms as he looks at the blonde who's eating a new piece of cheese cake on the spoon. After a few minutes, Shizuo felt something's weird since Izaya hadn't said a thing. He lift his head, Izaya is looking at him with a small smile on his face.

Shizuo's face turns red a bit, "W-what are you looking at, flea?!" Izaya chuckles as he reaches out his hand to Shizuo's cheek wiping a cheese cream from the blonde's face with his thumb and licks it. Shizuo blushes and put his hand on his touched cheek.

"...Shizu-chan..isn't this too sweet?" Izaya furrows his eyebrows as he look at the brute.

"No it's not..." Shizuo said taking a piece of the cheese cake with his spoon and eats it. Izaya took out his cellphone and took a photo of the blonde.

_CLICK!_

Izaya smirk, saving the picture he just got. Shizuo glares at Izaya, "Iiiizaaayaaa...".

"Hmm?What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya raise his eyebrows still smirking at Shizuo.

"Delete it!NOW!" Shizuo stood up a bit and reaches his hand out to take Izaya's cellphone, but Izaya quickly put it back in his jacket.

"Don't wanna. I'll miss your face if you're not here for a few days, Shizu-chan~So, I need it~!" Izaya said leaning back on the chair. Shizuo's shoulders stiffen, he sit again properly as slowly ask, "What do you mean..?" Izaya looks to the window for a while, and then looks at Shizuo with a...sad..face?

"Shinra said you'll go to Kyoto tomorrow. You'll get permanently with this size if you go there. Shinra's antidote worked well on you..but..unfortunately it's not enough.." Izaya threw his head back, facing the ceiling. There's no response from Shizuo for a moment, so Izaya turns his head down as he look at Shizuo.

"...Shizu..chan...?"

"...no.."

"Eh?" Izaya furrows his eyebrows.

"I...don't want to move to Kyoto..." Shizuo lift his head to see Izaya with his now teary eyes. Izaya moves forward a bit and say, "It's just for a few days, Shizu-chan. It's okay." Izaya strokes Shizuo's cheek slowly as he looks at him.

"I'll be fine here, we can still send messages when you're there." Shizuo took the raven's hand from his cheek and kiss it. Shizuo nods and then let out a sigh, "So..where do you want to go after this?" He asked with a smile. Izaya closes his eyes and then starts smiling too as he took the blonde's hand and stood up, leaving the small café.

* * *

_After they had left the café, Izaya took the blonde to a certain park. He put his and Shizuo's hand in his jacket pocket while walking on the park._

"_Ne, don't forget to text me when you get there." Izaya said with a smirk as he took a glance to the brute beside him._

"_I know that, flea!How many times you've said it since we left the café?!" Shizuo shout to the guy beside him, but not showing any anger or displeased. Izaya chuckles, "6 times~" Shizuo let out a huff at the words. _

_Izaya led them to the bench at the park, Shizuo's eyes went wide for a second and smirk. It's the bench when Izaya found him turned into a kid. Sitting on the bench, Izaya look at the sky and close his eyes feeling the wind blew on his face. Shizuo took out his cigarrete and lighter, but before he could put it in his mouth, Izaya quickly took it away from Shizuo._

"_Oi, flea!What the hell?!" Shizuo shout to him. Izaya pout and put the cigarrete and lighter in his jacket._

"_No smoking, you brute!"_

_They took a walk to other places until the night comes. At a certain place, Izaya got a message from Shinra._

_[Izaya, you should bring Shizuo back now. He could turn into his small size again, though..the possibilities are small.]_

_Izaya close his cellphone and took Shizuo's hand, "Let's go back, Shizu-chan."_

_Arrived at Shinra's apartment, they got scolded because going home at late hours. And Izaya complained that Shinra's not his mother. But Shinra only replied with a pout._

_When Shizuo's already sleeping, Izaya slowly stepped into the room and walked to the bed where Shizuo's sleeping. As Izaya sat on the side of the bed, Shizuo shifted so he could see Izaya._

"_You're not sleeping yet?" Shizuo tugged at Izaya's hand._

"_I want to sleep with you..." _

* * *

09:08 In the morning.

Izaya slowly opens his eyes and yawn.

His face facing the ceiling, he closes his eyes for a moment and then say, "Good morning, Shi— Oh..yeah..I forgot.." Izaya put his hand on the cold pillow beside him. He let out a smile and the stood up from the bed. He stretches his arms up in the air and yawn as he walk to the door. He steps out from the door, walking slowly to kitchen half awake.

[Ohayou, Izaya.]

Celty sit slightly on the kitchen's table. Izaya turns his head to see her, "Ohayou, Celty~" He gives her a smile and then back making his coffee.

He then sit slightly too at the kitchen's table beside Celty and sip his coffee. There's a moment of silence filling the room, not that they mind it.

After a few seconds later, Izaya walk to the couch and took the newspaper, putting down his cup of coffee on the table. His cellphone vibrates on the coffee table. He took glance at the newspaper and took his cellphone.

_[Morning, stupid flea. I'm on my way to Kyoto with Shinra now..._

_...I don't believe I'm saying this but...I already miss you...]_

Izaya let out a small chuckle, making the headless woman curious as she walk to his direction.

"Aaah...why so cheezy, stupid brute?" Izaya shook his head as he types.

_{Morning, stupid brute~!Ahaaa~You already miss me?How cheezy~I don't know you're like that, Shizu-chan...But that's cute~!_

_And..me too, stupid brute.}_

Izaya closes his cellphone and put it on the coffee table.

[Was that a message from Shizuo?]

Izaya nods with a smile, "Yeah, he said he already miss me~!Heh.." He took the newspaper and read it.

If Celty have a head, she must be smiling by now.

* * *

_[I'm already at Shinra's father apartment now...Shinra's father is a weird man...]_

_{Aaah, Shingen!Tell him I say Hello, that guy has the same way of thinking like me~!}_

_[Hah...no wonder..Yeah I've said it, he said Hello to you too. Anyway, his attitude is better than you!Though...he's creeping me out a bit..]_

_{Ahahah!Shizu-chan is scared?!}_

_[I didn't say that, flea!]_

_{I'm just kidding, Shizu-chan~ Ne, when will you be back to 'Bukuro?}_

For a few minutes there's no reply from Shizuo, but Izaya shrugs it off. He waits until afternoon comes, still no reply from Shizuo.

Izaya is at his apartment, searching information like he used to. He can't get his mind to focus on his work. Because sometimes he will take a glance to his cellphone near his laptop for a minute before continue his work.

Until the night has come, there's still no reply from the blonde.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry If there's any mistakes in this ffic!I wrote it in a rush with a small paranoid feelings if my dad caught me writing a ffic..**

**And see you next time!I'll update when I have a time or maybe after the study tour's over!:"D  
**

**Anyway, review please!Thank you so much for everything!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooooo~!8D**

**So, I update this a day before the study tour which is mean..tomorrow!;v;  
**

**I hope it'll be a great trip, and I will update the next chapter a day after the study tour's over(Wednesday)  
**

**I'll reply some reviews from Ch.13 and 14, since I haven't reply it last update!  
**

**_[Therasia: It's M time!  
Oh? Is that problems what I read at the end? Are you going to make Shizu-chan suffer? XD  
Poor Shizu-chan!  
Well thank you for the update] Yep, I'm going to make Shizu-chan suffer...I'M DOING THIS 'CAUSE I LOVE SHIZU-CHAN SO SO MUCH!HE'S MY BABY OKAY?!THAT'S WHY I...to-tortured him...yeah...I'm sorry Shizu-chan..I love you..;v;/don't hit me/ You're very welcome!_  
**

**_[Past Story: *blush* that was very good! But WHAT do you MEAN that shizuo HASN'T taken the ANTIDOTE! Ahh your killing me WOMAN!(are you a girl?) at least I now know that it's izuo because I rarely ever find those so this makes me happy! Please update soon!] Thank you~!3 I MEAN..I HAVE TO TORTURE HIM A LITTLE BIT LONGER!I LOVE HIM, THAT'S WHY!;v; ...Yeah..I'm a girl and such a Sadist..:") Anyway,thank you so much!3  
_**

**_Ch. 14:  
_**

**_[Kokochi: From ikebukuro to kyoto!  
Whoaa...is this mean shizuo and izaya gonna do a long-distance-relationship? O_O_**

Oh...I hope you would keep updates no matter how much days it took...] Yesh...that's like so far!D: Yesh..they're gonna do a long distance relationship ;v; since there's alot of people like that, I'd like to write it sometimes!:) Here's the update before I'm gone for 4 days!;o; 'cause there'll be no wifi there, since it's like a small village, and I don't think there's one who wants to take a laptop since it's so heavy, but if there is I'll try to update there!:D

**_[Past Story: Nice chapter! Hmm I wonder what happened toile shizuo not reply... Well till next time!] Here's the answer!:D  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 15

08:16 in the morning.

Izaya slowly opens his eyes facing the ceiling, he rubs his eyes and then glance at his cellphone.

He sigh and sat up on the bed, he reaches his cellphone and opens it.

[-_1 New Message-_]

Izaya's eyes went wide and quickly click on the new message.

_[Morning, flea.]_

Izaya smile a bit before it turns into a frown, he quickly type a reply to Shizuo.

_{Morning, stupid brute. Why didn't you reply my message yesterday?}_

_[Sorry...I didn't mean not to reply..Shinra's father wanted to take my blood or something last night so...um...sorry..]_

_{...Hmph...fine..have you eat anything there?}_

_[Yeah, the foods here are great, the puddings too.]_

_{Really, Shizu-chan...you should stop eating too much pudding and sweet stuff..}_

_[HELL NO!I won't stop eating pudding and sweets!]_

_{Eeeh, then stop smoking~}_

_[No.]_

Izaya chuckles to himself, "Ah..stupid brute...I miss you..."

* * *

04:28 in the afternoon.

Izaya is working as usual, he's infront of his laptop and computer, giving informations to Awakusu-Kai. He took a glance at Namie who's working on the paper works and then looks at a small calender on his desk.

"_Hmm..now I remember.." _Izaya grabs his cellphone on his desk and send a message to a certain brute.

_{Ne, Shizu-chan, you haven't answer my question~}_

_[Huh?What question?]_

_{When will you go home?}_

_[...Uh...I don't know for sure..]_

Izaya sigh at this, he rubs the back of his head and leans back on his chair.

"Namie-san, you can go home now~!" Izaya waves at her with a lazy moves. He yawn and stood up from his chair, walking to the living room.

Namie packs her bag and steps infront of the door, "See you." She closes the door leaving Izaya alone in the apartment. Izaya turns on the tv and sit on the couch. He may looks like he's watching the tv but his mind is actually full of a certain blonde he miss. He opens his phone again and make a call.

"_Hi..uh...why are you calling, flea?"_

"...I miss you...Shizuo.."

* * *

_At Ukyou-Ku, Kyoto._

Shizuo who's at Shingen's living room felt his face becomes a little hot. His cheek tinted pink when he heard Izaya said his name.

"U-un...me too...I-Izaya..." Shizuo cursed a bit when he stuttered saying the raven's name. He stood up from the couch and walk to a large window displayed on the wall in the living room. He heard the raven chuckles from the cellphone, he smile a little. How he miss the raven's voice, he want to see him badly.

"_So, how's Kyoto?" _

Shizuo opens the door, making the wind slowly gets into the room, wiping Shizuo's face. Shizuo closes his eyes feeling the breeze swept his face and opens his eyes slowly with a smile, looking at the beautiful view of the city.

"It's really cool here.." Shizuo said.

He looks at the tall building not so far from the apartment, and then he looks down on the street, so many people walking at the street, not so much crowds like Ikebukuro though.

"_Yeah, there's so many great places there. I like it here more of course~"_

Shizuo let out a small chuckles, "Heh, yeah..".

The door's apartment opened by someone with a white jacket lab, he's putting off his shoes and socks near the front door.

"Ah..I have to go now."

"_Eeeh?That fast?I still want to talk to you...Shizuo~"_ Shizuo's cheek turns red a little, he still not used with Izaya saying his name like that.

"...What's with calling my name like that so suddenly, flea?!" Izaya laugh a little when Shizuo asked it.

"Tadaimaaa~!" Shizuo turns his head and see a man with glasses and white jacket lab is holding some bags from the market.

"_Eh?Is that Shinra's voice?" _Shizuo replied with a hum while he helps Shinra, taking some bags and put it on the kitchen's table. He walks back to the living room and hear the raven on the other line reply, _"Ne, Shizuo~ Did you turned to your child form again?" _

Shizuo blushes at the name and growls a little, "...Che...Yeah, it still hurts but not much like it used to.." Shizuo let out a sigh as he looks at the view from the opened window.

"_...Hmm that's not going to happening again if you're with Shingen and Shinra though, I hope you'll be here soon...Shizuo.."_ Shizuo shook his head when he's about to blush, he try to get used to it when Izaya said his name.

"U-um..y-yeah, I hope so.." Shizuo almost 'tsk' when he realized he's stuttering again. Izaya who's at Shinjuku noticed the stuttering, starts to curious about why the brute stutters so much.

"_...Ne, is something wrong, Shizuo?"_ Shizuo holds his breath for a second and say, "Ah, it's nothing!I'm just a little cold here!"

* * *

_Back at Shinjuku_

Izaya furrows his eyebrows.

He knew that the brute is lying. That's so obvious because of how Shizuo said it and the tone.

"Ne, don't lie to me, Shizuo~ I know you're lying~" Izaya smirk as he walk to the kitchen making a hot tea for himself.

"_I'm not lying you, flea!"_

"_Eh?You're calling Izaya?"_

"_What?No I'm not, I'm calling a real flea, Shinra!"_

Izaya laughs a little at that as he pour some sugar in his tea. As he heard the two arguing there, he pour a certain amount of hot water into the tea cup carefully. Izaya's shoulders suddenly stiffen for a moment. He smirk and then took a spoon, stirring the hot tea.

"_Dammit, Shinra..."_

"Ne, Shizuo~" Izaya said Shizuo's name a little louder. He could hear the brute holding his breath before he replied, _"W-what?"._

"Hmm?Nothing~I just want to say your name, Shi-zu-o~" Izaya smirk widen a bit as he took his cup of hot tea in his unoccupied hand and walking to the living room, he put it down on the table.

"_That's not really necessary, flea!"_ Izaya chuckles as he sit on his couch while stirring his hot tea.

"Heh..why?I wanted to~ It's my mouth anyway~ You don't like it when I say Shizuo?" Izaya asked while sipping his tea.

"_It's not that I don't like it!It's just...Urgh..!" _Izaya smirk and put down his cup of tea.

"Hmm?What is it?Embarrasing?Hahah, I should call your name more often~" Izaya leans on the couch and lift his head, facing the ceiling.

"_Hmph!No, it's not embarrasing!I'm just not really used to it!You always call me 'Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan' you never call me...Sh-Shizuo..."_

Izaya let out a small chuckle. _Such a tsundere..Stupid brute~ _

"I will call you Shizuo from now on~ I will say it all the time when I call you, Shizuo~" Izaya laughs a little when he heard the brute made a harsh sigh.

"_What ever flea...Ah, I have to go now for real, bye...__imissyou__.__" _Shizuo quickly ends the calls. Izaya surely heard that Shizuo said 'I miss you', it's not really clearly said but he's certainly sure he heard the brute said it.

He closes his cellphone, he sigh as he leans on the couch, closing his eyes and said like the brute is there with him, "I miss you too..Shizu-chan.."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this simple chapter!;v;****  
**

**I think I'll add one more chapter after this one!Prepare some tissues for the next chapter!;v;/  
**

**Review please!Thank you so much!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another update!I hope you guys like it!8D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Five days later._..

For five days, Izaya had been sending messages to Shizuo. There's times when Shizuo's not replying Izaya's message, and it worries Izaya. Sometimes Izaya would call Shizuo and asked how he feel. Shizuo's been taken lots of blood, wether it's for a sample, for examine it so it could match the amount of antidote that Shingen's going to make, or maybe both. And that makes Shizuo a little weak, his face a little pale, and Shinra had to take care of him while his father make the antidote or...taking more of Shizuo's blood..

There's a day when Shinra's pissed off because Shingen took Shizuo's blood a lot more than the usual. But Shingen said, _"There's no need to worry, Shinra. It's not for a blood sample, besides..if I do that, Izaya is going to kill me."_

Shinra couldn't say anything to Shingen, so he shut his mouth and just wondering and hoping this will be over faster than he thinks.

He don't want to see his friend suffering more than this, Shizuo's bloods are taken one to two times per day. He's wondering what makes Shingen took so long making the antidote, he knew it's hard to find the cure and anything that has to be in it, but...isn't it a little too long?

And there's one day that Shizuo suddenly turned into his child form, and surprisingly he said that it hurts more than the usual. If it's continue like this, the antidote that Shinra's made might not working again in a few days.

* * *

Izaya couldn't take it any longer. He already heard from Shinra, that Shizuo's bloods are taken. Izaya felt like he's going to explode, he wanted to see his beloved brute. Kasuka and Tom already asked him about Shizuo these days and Izaya couldn't even answer it.

This afternoon, he already told Namie to go home, he don't want anyone to disturb him. His minds are full of Shizuo suffering at Kyoto. Izaya who's at his desk sitting on his chair with a cellphone in his hand, he's certain that he will call Shizuo today, so he make a call.

"_...Hi, flea..."_

Izaya's heart hurts hearing the brute's voice. Shizuo's voice sounds so...weak, it sounds like he's in a great pain, his voice sounds a little shaky. He furrows his eyebrows, he clenches his hand into a fist on his desk.

"Hi, Shizuo...I miss you..." Izaya heard a weak chuckle on the phone, he felt his eyes a bit wet so suddenly.

"_Un, I miss you too...I want to see you..." _Shizuo's voice now shaky and he's chokes a bit. Izaya rubs his nose, he closes his eyes and chuckle a little before he ask Shizuo calling the blonde's nickname, "Don't cry, Shizu-chan...".

"_I'm not crying, flea..." _Izaya chuckles and smile a little, "Ne, Shizuo...I think I'll go to Kyoto tomorrow.." There's no reply from Shizuo for a moment.

"_W-what?Why?"_

"Why?Because I want to see you, Shizuo..I miss you...I'm going to Kyoto, okay."

"_No...Don't.."_ Shizuo said, he sounds like he wanted to shout it, but since his throat is hurts, and his voice is shaky, he just said it slowly.

"Why not?!" Izaya furrows his eyebrows.

"_...Because...you're always the one who finds me..the usual day when I chased you through Ikebukuro, you're there first...and remember when I was turned into a kid?You're..." _Shizuo chokes again and took a deep breath before he continue, "_You're the one who found me...But...I want to be the one who find you this time...I don't care how long it will take...I..I will be back to Ikebukuro and find you myself..." _

Shizuo who's at Kyoto in his room, covers his eyes with his right arm and bit his lower lip, trying to hold more tears that'll fall off.

There's a moment of silence after Shizuo said his words.

"_Izaya...are you..there?" _

"Ah, yeah...I'm here. Heh, sounds like a promise, Shizu-chan~ Fine, I'll wait for you. Make it quick, ne?"

"_...Yeah, I will. Good night, flea.."_

"Good night, Shizu-chan.." Izaya closed his cellphone as he quickly stood up from his chair and walking to his bedroom. He throws himself to the bed and covers his face with a pillow. He try to hold it, but he finally let a tear fall off from his face.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!Need some tissues?No?Ah nevermind :")/gives you tissues**

**Anyway, review please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellooooo!:"D**

**Damn, I did said I will update this a day after I updated 'Sweet and Sour', but the clock is saying a different things...  
**

**It's 04:26 in the morning, and I just finished writing this...I should go to sleep seriously ;_;  
**

**_Therasia: Yes, poor Izaya and Shizu-chan D: And yes also with Shizu-chan's illness...BUT!Not anymore~!:"D I've satisfied enough torturing Shizu-chan on the last chapter, I might give him a happy chapter now, no?:D I should torture Shizu-chan in my other ffics too.../lolnobtch/slaps my self/_  
**

**_Kokochi: You can ask Shinra to punch Shingen!xD Here's the new chapter!:")  
_**

**_Past Story: Yeah :"( And here's the update!3  
_**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!I shall go to sleep now!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

_3 days later.._

Izaya's at his desk doing his work as usual. He didn't get any new message from Shizuo for 3 days. Somehow, Izaya didn't do anything about it, he just wait for the brute to give him a message, or maybe a call...or maybe...waiting for the brute to come back home. He haven't sent a message or calling Shizuo. Why?Because he's waiting for Shizuo, and for a certain reason. And he somehow could feel that Shizuo will be back soon.

Izaya let out a long sigh, he moves his hands away from the laptop and stretches his arms as he spun his chair around to see the large window behind him. It's December already, , snow falling from the sky , the cold weather has come of course. But not his beloved brute. Izaya looks up outside at the sky.

"How are you...Shizu-chan?" He said.

He want to call Shizuo, but the blonde had made a promise with him a day before Izaya stopped sending him messages and calls.

* * *

"_Ne, how are you doing now, Shizu-chan?It's been a while, ne?" Izaya smiled a little, looking at the large window where he could watch his humans._

"_I've been doing quite well, surprisingly...Shinra's father has given me the antidote. Well, not all of it, but it's good enough to recover my health." Shizuo said at another line. He's on his bed eating a ramen that Shinra just made that evening._

"_Hmm, that's not so good. I need you all healthy and permanently recovers, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said with a smirk, he turns around to walk to his living room and sat on the couch._

"_I know that...I think it'll be finished in 4 or 3 days more anyway. Though...I don't know it'll be this long just to find the antidote.."_

"_Ahahah, stupid Shizu-chan!Finding a rarely used chemicals and drugs are hard to find, especially if it's for a cure or an antidote for an unusual experiment." Izaya closed his eyes with a smile, leaning his head on the couch and chuckles a bit._

"_Shut up, flea!" _

"_Hmph, what ever~" There's a long silence between them after that, which confused Izaya. But then, the blonde started to speak._

"_Izaya...I want you to not to call me or send me any message until I send you a message or call you." Izaya's eyes opened quickly at the statement. He furrows his eyebrows, "What's this mean, Shizu-chan..?Did I say something that bothers you, hm?"_

"_No!That's not it!It's...I..just...please, I want you to do that..."_

"_I need a reason you stupid brute..." Izaya gripped hard on his cellphone. _

"_...I just want you to wait until I get there..You said that you'll wait for me...right?" Shizuo's voice lowers a bit with a hope._

"_...Yeah, and I'm still waiting."_

"_I know...I just need you to wait a little longer, so don't call me or text me and I'll be back soon. I promise."_

"_...Tsk, fine...What's the benefits for me?" Izaya let out a sigh, he seriously didn't get what the brute's thinking right now. _

"_Um...well...It's a secret." Izaya's eyes went wide, he growls and almost throw his cellphone to the floor._

"_Seriously!What are you planning, Shizu-chan?!Your unpredictable attitude is pissing me off now...well..it's always makes me pissed off anyway..." Shizuo snorted at that and took a deep breath before he said, "Here, just wait for me and do not send me any message or call me. If you do that,I will certainly kill you under the Sunshine Street's christmas tree at 24th December...Anyway, I have to go now, see you at Ikebukuro, flea!"_

_Izaya closed his cellphone and throws it on the couch. He let out a harsh sigh and rubs the back of his head, feeling frustated because of a certain brute._

"_Tsk...I really do hate him..."_

* * *

It's still 02:16 at noon, and Izaya already finished his work. Izaya is now looking at the grey-blue sky, holding his cellphone inside his pocket for a moment. He want to call the brute, he need to hear Shizuo's voice.

But Shizuo had told him not to call him.

"Damn, brute..." He grumble a bit and then took his fur-trimmed jacket and put it on. He took his key as he walks to the front door and steps out from the apartment room, going to Ikebukuro.

Arrived at Ikebukuro, Izaya went to Russian Sushi to eat some Ootoro since he didn't have a time to eat a breakfast that day. He then spend his time walking at the Sunshine Street, watching his humans having a great time. He let out a sigh as he look up the sky and felt a snow touches his cheek. He lowers his head to watch his humans again. He felt jealous, his humans are having a good time, an enjoyment showed on their face. This is starts to sickening Izaya. He growls a bit as he looks around the street, founding a giant christmas tree at his left. Izaya furrows his eyebrows, "Hmph...why is this tree reminds me of—"

_("Here, just wait for me and do not send me any message or call me. If you do that,I will certainly kill you under the Sunshine Street's christmas tree at 24th December...Anyway, I have to go now, see you at Ikebukuro, flea!")_

"No way..."

Izaya quickly took out his cellphone from the pocket, he opens it and looks at the screen.

_[-24th December, 02:28.-]_

* * *

_Ukyou-Ku, Kyoto._

"Hurry up, Shizuo!We can't miss the train this time!" A raven haired man said. He's wearing a glasses and something's odd too..there's no white jacket lab around his body. The man's just wearing a white shirt with black pants. Shizuo growls to the man and took a huge bag from the floor and walks to the man. He's wearing a simple white t-shirt with navy green jacket and black jeans.

"I know that dammit!You've said it 6 times, Shinra!" The blonde make a 'tch' sound while he following Shinra from behind, and stepping in to the train. People starts to make a crowd to get inside the train, Shizuo's trying to catch up with Shinra since the crowd seems seperating them. But fortunately, they both are now in the train.

"Huft, that's so many crowd I can even barely breath!" Shinra wipes the sweat from his forehead as he leans back on the chair. Shizuo only nods to him letting out a sigh, he looks outside the window before a small smile appears on his face and mumbles.

"Wait for me...Izaya..."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Aah, this story is going to end soon...I actually really like this one, remembering this is my first Durarara fanfic :")  
**

**Thank you for everyone who reads this, faves and reviewing this simple story!3  
**

**For that, I will add a smut again!...or...maybe two won't hurt?Yes or No?c:  
**

**Anyway, review please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aaah, helloooo!:"D**

**The end of this story is already near!asdfghjkl me no wanna stop this/slaps my self/  
**

**And I already back to school!;_; well...it's some kind of...like a Summer class, we even have to go to school at Saturday..fff-  
**

**_Therasia: Yep!They already meet here!:"D Me too!And yes~!xD_  
**

**_Past Story: Thank you!Here's the update!:D And sure thing!3_**

**_Kokochi: Lol yeah I already meant to match it with christmas event!xD Awesome!And sure I will, thank you!:"D  
_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

_4 hours later.._

"_It's definitely 24th December...but..what time will Shizu-chan back?!"_

Izaya at the now crowded Sunshine Street, standing infront of the large christmas tree. He looks at his left and right, he looks around, people with their couples everywhere, holding hands, eat together...

"Hhh...Seriously, Shizu-chan...you're making me suffer.." He said like there's the person beside him, but he just said it infront of the christmas tree. Some people looks at the Informant talking alone infront of a large christmas tree. Izaya let out a huff while rubbing his hands so it could get warm.

Suddenly he felt someone's arms warps around him while his hands are held with the person behind him. Izaya smiles a bit and let out a chuckle, "I'm back, Izaya...sorry for making you wait..." The blonde said, nuzzling his head on the raven's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Shizu-chan...heh, apology's not accepted~" Izaya replied with a chuckle while Shizuo respond with a low growl. Izaya took a deep breath before he let it out. He grabs the arms and took it away from him before he turns around and hug tight the brute. Shizuo chuckles and return the hug. The raven burries his head on Shizuo's shoulder, Izaya still remember the smell of his precious brute, sounds weird but he got used with the brute's smell, just like how the brute finding the Informant standing there now with him.

He could feel a wet subtance falls to Izaya's shoulder, he lift his head to see Shizuo is now rubbing his eyes with his right hand. He chokes a bit before sniffing and say, "What?!" Izaya smiles and kisses the blonde's cheek before he licks the tears that's still falling from Shizuo's eyes. He kisses Shizuo's nose before travels it to the mouth and give it a quick kiss, "I miss you..." Shizuo said with a blush on his cheek, his eyes looking at the other way. Izaya set their head so their forehead touches each other and warps his arms around the blonde's neck.

They stay still in that position for...god knows how long, before a sound coming out from the blonde's stomach. Izaya chuckles and rubs Shizuo's head, "Let's eat, ne?" Shizuo who's trying to get rid of his blush only reply with a nod and follows the raven from behind with their hands interwined.

After they arrived at Russian Sushi, Simon walks to them and greets, "Hello, Izaya..ooh, Shizuo, it's been a long time. Welcome back." Shizuo smiles and nods at the tall man, "Thanks, Simon." Simon pats on Shizuo's back and shoves both of them to a table and leave them to prepare some sushi.

"He'll give us a free sushi today~" Izaya said. He put his arms on the table and crosses them while looking at Shizuo.

Shizuo only smiles, "Yeah...well, I like free stuff anyway, so..why not?" Shizuo shrugs his shoulder as he leans on his chair. Izaya only nod in agreement and put his hand on his chin.

A few minutes later, Simon back with two plates of different kind of sushi.

Simon put it on the table, "It'll be free since Shizuo is back. But you have to pay next time." He said with a grin on his face.

"I will, Simon. I will." Shizuo waves his hand and chuckles. After Simon left them again, they started to eat the sushi and talks about Shizuo.

"So, you like there better than here?" Izaya asked before he put in a salmon sushi to his mouth and chew it.

Shizuo frown with his puffs out cheek, "No..I like it here more, though it's such a great place there." Izaya replied with a 'hmph!'.

They walks out from the restaurant when they've finished and went back to the large christmas tree at Sunshine Street. Shizuo grabs the raven hand and put it in his jacket pocket. Izaya took a glance at the blonde and smirk. He leans in to Shizuo and put his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo let him for a moment, until Izaya starts to kiss the brute's neck and lick it near the ear. Shizuo flinch a bit trying not to blush, so he hides his face on the raven's head.

"I-Izaya..." Shizuo gasp a little when he felt the wet organ licks his earlobe and the raven's mouth starts to nibbles it.

He clutches his hands on Izaya's shoulder and whimpers, "Nngh...N-not here..." Shizuo shoves the raven's shoulder and glares at him with his reddened face. Izaya licks his lips and smirk, "Hm?Is that mean you want to do this somewhere else?~".

Shizuo's face turns res again and shook his head, "No!It's just...You..you're doing those things in public you damned flea!"

Izaya chuckles and reaches his hand out to Shizuo's lips and strokes it slowly before the hand travels to his cheek, running down to the brute's jaw and stops at the white t-shirt. He looks at Shizuo, who's now whimpering, his eyes are teary and his face already from the beginning. He curses a bit before he took Shizuo's hand and pulls him to a place where the street's less crowded.

"Izaya, what are yo—" Izaya put his hand on Shizuo's mouth, covering it. He took a deep breath before he finally let go of his hand and grabs the brute's face making it closer with his face. Shizuo's eyes widen and blush comes from his cheek.

"I love you...Shizuo..." Izaya said with a low tone before he kisses the brute gently. Shizuo put his hands around Izaya's shoulder, deepening the kiss. Izaya warps his arms around Shizuo's back. He licks the brute's lips before sucking it and travels Shizuo's mouth. He can feel the blonde's moan sending a vibrate to his mouth, he runs his hand to Shizuo's lower back and rubs it slowly, making the blonde arches his back a bit and whimpers.

"Izaya...Ah..I-I think we should—Nngh~!"

Shizuo clutches his hands on Izaya's shirt and mewling because Izaya strokes the blonde's fabricated hole and press his forefinger on it before running it up and down. Shizuo starts to arches his back and whimpers more when he felt Izaya's hands grabs on Shizuo's ass a bit hard and squeeze it before he stretches it slowly, "U-ungh~ Iza-Aah..nngh...please, Izaya.." Shizuo looks at Izaya with his half lidded eyes and try to make his breath steady.

"Not...here..." Shizuo said while panting. Izaya try to make his breath steady a bit before he smirks and strokes the blonde's cheek, he nods and took the blonde's hand, walking to Shizuo's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR CUTTING IT HERE!D8 I'm doing this so you can get a full smut on the next chapter!So be happy!;p  
**

**There will be two smuts, okay?Don't worry ;v;/  
**

**Review please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooooo~!8"D I'm back with a SMUT!Yesh you want it rite?Yeah.**

**I hope this one's good since I'm writing it a bit in a hurry... ._.  
**

**_Therasia: Yes, yes!Smut in this chapter!Hope you like it!xD_  
**

**_Kokochi: Yeah ;_; Well, yeah I do hope so...Let's just see what'll happens!:")  
_**

**_zulaiismyname: LOL HERE'S THE SMUT!YOU HAPPY?:") Thank you~!3 (Wkwk bikin sana) Yesh, yesh I will, thank you zul!  
_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

Izaya walks quickly with Shizuo's fingers in his hand. Shizuo who walks behind him starts to frown, "Oi, Izaya..no need to rush..". Izaya chuckles and let out a sigh before slowing down his pace and turns his head to see his beloved brute.

"Hmph, let's go, Shizu-chan. I'm freezing." Shizuo let out a chuckle and continue to walk with the Informant, "Is that why you still holding my hand?" Izaya only let out a huff, looking away. Shizuo smiles when he saw a red shade tinted on Izaya's cheek until his ears.

A few minutes later, snow falls from the sky. Childrens starts to play with the snow, throwing it to their friends, a couple walks through the street with their hands interwined, everyone's face looks so happy. Shizuo smiles and mumble, "...peaceful...". Izaya smile a bit when he heard the blonde said that and agreeing with him in his heart.

The cold temperature starts raising. Izaya who's already freezing let go of Shizuo's hand and slumps on the blonde's chest, nuzzling to get a warmth before he slowly put his arms around Shizuo.

"Hmm, Shizu-chan..you're so warm..." He said, looking at the blonde. Shizuo set his finger on Izaya's cheek and flinch a bit, "You're seriously freezing, aren't you?", Shizuo furrows his eyebrows.

"I did say that earlier, Shizu-chan..." Izaya huffs and hugs the blonde tightly, "Oi, Izaya... My apartment is a half way there, it's not that far..let's go." Shizuo shoves Izaya's shoulder and grabs the raven's hand, wrapping it with his. He can feel Izaya's hand shaking, and his face is now red.

Shizuo and Izaya quickly walks to the brute's apartment.

When they arrived, Shizuo who's about to unlock the door, suddenly felt Izaya's arms around him. Izaya put his head behind the blonde's neck, his breath makes Shizuo shudders a bit while a blush comes on his face. He almost break the door knob when he felt Izaya slowly kisses the back of his neck while teasingly grinds his hips to Shizuo's lower back, making the blonde let out a whimper.

"Ngh...Izaya...not here..!" He looks at Izaya with a pleading face with his cheek tinted red. Izaya 'tsk' and let out a huff, he let go of his arms and cross it.

After Shizuo twists the door knob and steps in, he looks back at Izaya whose arms are now on Shizuo's hips, "Iza—".

* * *

"A-ah..."

A familiar brute is on the bed with a certain Informant on top of him, biting and sucking Shizuo's neck. He grind his hips to Shizuo's and starts to suck hard on the blonde's shoulder while slowly putting off Shizuo's jacket, making it hungs on Shizuo's elbow that's setted on the bed. Izaya lift his head looking at the brute with a hungry expression, he travels his fingers to Shizuo's left nipple that's still covered with his t-shirt before he lift it up showing the blonde's tan chest, he rubs it slowly before he twist it.

"Nngh~!" Izaya suck at Shizuo's right nipple and bite it with his mouth before he licks it. Shizuo's whimpers increasing when Izaya's hand now travels to the lower part of the brute. Izaya still sucking and licking Shizuo's nipples, he presses his thumb to the blonde's clothed erection.

"I-Izaya..mnn.." Shizuo arches his back and press his head on the bed, whimpering when Izaya slowly rubs Shizuo's bulge. The raven keeps stroking it before he cups the growing erection, making the blonde moan and lift his hips up a bit.

Izaya smirk at this and lift his head to see the brute's expression. He holds his breath seeing the view below him, Shizuo is biting the tip of his t-shirt, and he's still whimpering with the red shades on his cheek. Izaya's eyes darken a bit, he moves back a little and leans down to Shizuo's belly. He kiss it making Shizuo twitch a bit. He continue to rubs Shizuo's bulge while looking at the brute, teasing him a little, Shizuo whimpers, holding back a moan with his teary eyes looking back at Izaya. Izaya lift his head makin it ways to Shizuo's, he cupped Shizuo's chin before he leans down to kiss the brute. Shizuo gasp a bit, Izaya let his tongue gets into the other's mouth, feeling the other's tongue moves with his.

Izaya quickly took Shizuo's pants off while kissing him and slowly runs his finger to Shizuo's crotch, making the blonde moan in the kiss and grips the bed sheet. The raven pulls away from the kiss making a string of saliva on both tongues. Shizuo flinch and closes his mouth when he felt Izaya's hand pumping his erection, his pants are now somewhere on the floor. Izaya rubs the tip of Shizuo's before he leans down to lick the tip and slowly goes to the base, pumping it.

"A-ahh~Hahh..Ngh~" Shizuo moan while his hips thrusting upwards, shutting his eyes. Izaya starts sucking on the tip before he slowly takes them all in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking it. Shizuo grabs the raven's hair, moaning and panting while feeling his cock in the raven's mouth.

"Aaah~!Mmm..I-Izayaaa~!" He felt the raven pumps the base and twitch at the feeling, panting heavily. Shizuo's mouth opens slightly forming an 'O' when Izaya squeeze and spread his cheeks while sucking his cock.

"Nnngh..Izaya..I-I'm going to—Aaahh~!" Izaya licks the substances that comes out from Shizuo's and clean it while he took a glance at the brute and smirk at the brute's expression, it only makes him want to fuck the brute even more. Shizuo's face are red, he's still panting while he shuts his eyes. Izaya licks his lips before he spread Shizuo's leg, lifting it slightly and leans down to the small crack on Shizuo's cheeks. He licks the outside of the crack, hearing the blonde's gasp and mewling when Izaya pushes in his tongue to Shizuo's virgin hole.

"Aaahh~!Ah!Mmmh~" He arches his back, only makes Izaya's tongue gets in deeper while squeezing the cheeks and spreads it. _A-aah..damn...so tight~ _Izaya whimpers when he felt his tounge being clenched by the muscle around him, making his pants even more tighter. He thrust his tongue inside with a force, making his mouth now touching outside of the crack and sucks around it.

"A-ANNGH~!Unnh..I-Iza..ah..ahhh..!" Shizuo moans becomes louder when Izaya found the prostate. He shudders from the warm feeling inside his stomach, he feels like he's going to explode at the moment. His body starts to move on its own when Izaya thrust his tongue to the prostate, "Aahh..ahn...Izaya..Iza—ah!please...Aaahhh~!" It drives Shizuo even more crazy when Izaya's tongue moving inside him with now the raven's hand grabs Shizuo's cock and starts to pumps and strokes it up and down.

"Ahh.. Ahhngh~!HYA-AAHHH~!..I-IZAYAAAH~!" Izaya's bulge twitch when he heard the blonde saying his name again and again while moaning loudly after he thrusts more, makes him more aroused. He pumps Shizuo's erection and rubs the tip with his thumb, and suck the cheeks while he thrust his tongue a couple more. The blonde moan as Shizuo starts to cum and the white subtances making it ways out, spattered on Shizuo's thigh and chest, while it spattered on Izaya's chin.

Izaya slowly pulls his tongue out of the crack and gives it a lick. He let out a long satisfied sigh, he licks the white subtances on his chin and licks on his fingers too while looking down on Shizuo who's trying to catch a breath, his face are all red from the right ear to the other. Shizuo looks at Izaya with his mouth opens, still panting because of the pleasure that's still there. He reaches Izaya's black shirt and clutch at it, whimpering as he looks at Izaya with a lazy eyes. Izaya knows that look. He cupped Shizuo's chin, caressing it.

"I-Izaya..nnh..I'm still..." Shizuo's flushed face covered with his hair, looking another way while panting. Izaya pulls Shizuo's chin so he can look at him in the eyes. Izaya's eyes are now full of lust, need, just the same like the brute below him. He leans down to Shizuo's left ear, he licks the blonde's earlobe slowly before he said with a whimper, "Ne, tell me what you want..Shizu-chan...".

* * *

**A/N: W-WAS THAT GOOD?!TELL MEEEEEEEE!o_o;;**

**Okay since I said there'll be 2 smuts, so...yeah the next chapter is also smut..hehe.../shot myself/  
**

**Gotta go to sleep now ;;  
**

**And, review please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellooooo~!;v;)/ **

**Merry christmas to those who celebrate it!*throws confetti*  
**

**I'm really sorry for the VERY late update...I hope you guys like this last chapter!:"D  
**

**And yes, this is the last chapter!So, I hope the ending will turns out good ._.  
**

**_zulaiismyname: Thank you~UvU asdfghjkl thanks!Nah, you got the guts bro, spread your pervertness/shot/ _  
**

**_Past Story: Muahahah, thank you ;D Here's the newe(and the last) chapter!I hope that you like it ;;  
_**

**_therasia: Asdfgjkalsmshdjs OH YOU!QvQ I'm glad that I wrote this then, lol!I feel so honored asdfgh 3  
_**

**_Evil Light 0713: Thank you~!;v;  
_**

**_Freir: Ahahah!Thank you!And sorry for intruding your breakfast with the smut~lol!x"D Lol, let's just say Izaya could really reach Shizuo's prostate/shot/ and thank you so much for the doujiiins!3 and sure, I can't wait for your new ffic Freir-chan!8D  
_**

**_Shizu-chan-ForIzaOnly: Muhahah, here's the new chapter!Enjhooy!  
_**

**__Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

"_Ne~Tell me what you want..Shizu-chan..."._

Izaya slowly travels his finger from Shizuo's jaw line to his chest. Shizuo who's trying to catch a breath, looking at the raven with half lidded eyes and flushed face. Izaya leans closer to Shizuo's face making their breath mingled in the mid-air, he slowly took the blonde's head and pulling him closer before finally his mouth touched with the blonde's.

While kissing, Izaya rubs the blonde's nipple with his thumb, making Shizuo moan in the kiss. The raven 's other hand runs to Shizuo's lower back and teasingly poking the brute's entrance making Shizuo twitch and gasp. Izaya shove his tongue into the blonde's mouth, traveling his wet organ to meet the other's and deeping the kiss while his hand keeps rubbing on Shizuo's entrance. Shizuo clench his hands on Izaya's shoulder and whimpers when he felt the raven's finger moved from his chest to his lower part, stroking it with Izaya's member.

The raven pulls away from the kiss making a string of saliva dribbles from his mouth connected with the brute's. He licks Shizuo's left nipple and rubs the other side with his thumb. Shizuo arches his back, clutches his hands on Izaya's shirt.

Izaya moves his unoccupied hand to Shizuo's slightly opened mouth, Izaya slipped his index finger into the brute's mouth and felt the wet organ under his finger. Shizuo moan a bit with a finger in his mouth, and it's slowly touching his tongue, feeling the finger rubbing on his tongue makes the blonde shudders and whimpers.

"A-ahh...nngh..hahh.." Shizuo felt Izaya's sucking his nipple and grinding at Shizuo's hardened member, Shizuo gasp and moan feeling the raven's member rubbing with his. Izaya insert another fingers in Shizuo's mouth before he pulls away from the brute's nipple, "Suck.".

Shizuo's quite confused for a bit, but then he started to swirl his tongue on the fingers and sucking it a few times until Izaya's fingers quite wet. Izaya pulls out his fingers from the brute's mouth and moves it infront of Shizuo's entrance. Shizuo's eyes widen and felt his face became hot while he slowly look at Izaya with a nervous look on his face.

Izaya kiss him on the lips and then look at the blonde's eyes, he say, "I want you, Shizu-chan...I _need _you..." He put his face beside Shizuo's ear, his hot breath touches the ear making Shizuo shudders. Izaya kiss the brute's ear.

"I love you...Shizu-chan..".

* * *

Shizuo whimpers when he felt Izaya's finger tip is slowly entering him. He clutches his hand on the bed sheet and throw his head to the side. Izaya's finger slowly enters Shizuo's hole, feeling the tight and warm inside it, Izaya started to pant and looks at Shizuo's face, his eyes are teary, face flushed and whimpering below him.

The blonde lift his hips only making the raven's finger goes deeper inside him when he feels Izaya moving his finger around inside Shizuo. He felt his stomach burns, mouth opened slightly when Izaya started to pulls out his finger only leaving the tip inside poking around the wall, causing Shizuo's hips thrust upwards.

"Aahh~!I-Iza—Nnh..I-It feels..weird...nn..ah-ahh..!" Shizuo clench his fingers on the bed sheet tightly, feeling another finger entering him while Izaya's other finger keeps scissoring inside him. Saliva dribbling on Shizuo's chin with his mouth opened, moaning at the feels before he suddenly grips the bed sheet more tightly and shudders from the sudden feels.

"Ah-Aaahh~!Nnh~Izayaaaaah~" Izaya found the blonde's prostate and rubs the spot again making the blonde's moaning loudly and felt Shizuo clenching around his fingers. Shizuo let out a white subtances dribbles from his members and shudders when Izaya pulls out his fingers and removed it with something else. His eyes widen and quickly looks at Izaya.

"..Izaya..are you sure..that's...going to..." Shizuo's cheek turns red knowing that Izaya will enter him with something that's bigger than Izaya's fingers. Izaya kiss the blonde's cheek and lips before he let out a chuckle, "It's going to fit, Shizu-chan~" Shizuo's face flushed as he looks away, but then Izaya pulls Shizuo's chin and kiss him again, licking and sucking Shizuo's lower lip before entering his member inside Shizuo.

"A-ah..." Shizuo felt Izaya's tip is now inside him, and panting. Izaya put his hands on Shizuo's hips and clench on it, starting to thrust more into Shizuo's tight hole. Izaya pulls out his member before thrusting it again and until it reaches Shizuo's prostate.

"Ha-aah~!Aahh~!Ah...mmh...Izaya~!More...please.." Shizuo thrust his hips to make the raven's hit the spot again. Both of them moaning, panting, Izaya thrust harder making Shizuo arches his back, clenching the bed sheet, moaning under him begging for more.

"I-Izaya...Ahh..Ha-Harder..please...nngh.." Izaya felt his member twitching inside Shizuo, he grabs Shizuo's hips and lift it up, he put Shizuo's legs on his shoulder before he thrust deeper and harder, making the blonde below him moaning and panting.

"Aaahh~!Ahh! ..." Shizuo looks at Izaya with half lidded eyes, he started to stroke himself and pumping his own member, moaning Izaya's name as he shut his eyes.

"Ah..Aah..Izaya!Ungh...a-ahh~!touch me..Izaya..." Shizuo opens his eyes a bit looking up at Izaya, feeling the precum started to come out from his member. Izaya thrust hard inside Shizuo making the man below him moan his name loudly and grabs the blonde's member and pumping it.

"AAAHH~!I-Izaya...Ah..Aaahh~!Aah..I-I'm going to...nngh~!" Shizuo clench on the sheet, "..A-Ah...mmnh..me too..Shizu-chan..." Izaya thrust more and stroking Shizuo's member until both of them sees white. Izaya pulls out his member from Shizuo's entrance still panting a bit, he then lay on the bed beside Shizuo who's also trying to catch a breath and his face still red.

Izaya put his arm around Shizuo, pulling him closer. Shizuo burries his head into Izaya's shoulder, his breath seems more stable. Izaya starts to strokes Shizuo's hair with his fingers and burries his head on the soft blonde hair.

"Ne, Shizu-chan..."

"Hnn...?" Izaya smile a little.

"I love you, stupid brute..." He kissed Shizuo's forehead and lift the blonde's chin, waiting for the brute to reply.

"...I hate you, flea.." Shizuo burries his head on Izaya's chest, and shut his eyes. Izaya let out a sigh and smile, "Heh...you're so not cute, Shizu-chan." He chuckle a bit before he lightly kiss the brute's temple and closes his eyes. Shizuo slowly lift his head to see the sleeping flea before he kiss Izaya's lips and quickly say, "Iloveyoutoo, flea.." and burries his head again on Izaya's chest, slowly closing his eyes.

Izaya slightly open his eyes and smile. _Stupid Shizu-chan..._

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

Shizuo slowly opens his eyes, and blinks slowly to see a chest infront of him. He furrows his eyebrows and look up. He felt his face warm as he see the red eyes raven looking at him with a hand on his chin, smiling at the blonde.

"Ohayou, Shizu-chan." Shizuo still proccessing everything in his head from what happened yesterday. A red shade formed on his cheeks, Izaya who notice this forming a smirk on his face.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?Do you want another round?" Izaya asks, cupping the blonde's chin.

"No way, perverted flea!" Shizuo shoves the raven away and moves back a little before he flinch in pain. _Dammit...it hurts..._

Izaya rubs his hand on Shizuo's head and smile, "Ah..don't move too much."

Izaya slowly sat up on the bed and stood up, stretching his arms before he yawn. He took a towel and went into the bathroom. Shizuo straighten himslef and sat on the bed, he looks at his side and sees his cellphone on the nightstand. He took his cellphone and open it.

_1 missed call and two messages...Ah..Kasuka and Tom-san...It's been a long time.._

Shizuo click his brother's name on the list and make a call. He waits for a few seconds before his beloved brother finally pick up the call.

"_Ohayou, Shizuo-nii.."_

"Ah..ohayou, Kasuka. Um..sorry I didn't answer your call..."

"_It's okay...how are you?"_

"I'm fine, Kasuka. I'm alright now.." He can hear Kasuka's relieved sigh on the other line before he reply.

"_I'm glad you're alright...have you talk to Tanaka-san?He's worried about you..ah..and don't worry you're still not fired this time.."_

"Ah..I haven't, I'll call him after this. Yeah, I'm glad he didn't fire me..."

"_Yeah...hm?Okay, I have to go now, nii-san. See you."_

"See you." Shizuo ended the call and start making a new call. It's been a long time he didn't contact anyone besides Izaya. Even Celty...

Shizuo waits for Tom to answer, but he didn't answer it. Shizuo let out a sigh and looks at the watch.

_10:36...Hm..maybe he's at work.._

Shizuo decides to write a message to Tom about he's now healthy and can go back working again tomorrow. He closes his cellphone and put it on the nightstand. He heard a door being opened and sees a raven steps out from the bathroom with a towel around his neck wearing a black shorts.

"You can use the bathroom, Shizu-chan." He said at the blonde with a smirk and stares at Shizuo for a long time. Shizuo furrows his eyebrows. _What the hell is the flea looking...at...oh.._

Shizuo blushes a little but still glaring at Izaya. Shizuo is still naked but his lower part fortunately covered with the blanket. He slowly stood up from the bed and cover up himslef with the blanket before he walk to the bathroom while giving the raven a glare which only makes Izaya chuckles.

As the bathroom door closed, Izaya put on a gray shirt and black jeans. He took his cellphone and write a message to a certain courier that her bestfriend is now with him and things went alright.

He closes his cellphone while walking outside his room and make a breakfast in the kitchen. A few minutes later a blonde haired guy suddenly appears behind him only wearing a jacket and white shorts.

"What are you cooking?" Shizuo tilt his head to see what the raven's going to cook.

"Hmm..french toast~" Izaya smirk as he turns to face the blonde. Shizuo blushes a little, he remembers that Izaya made a french toast too back when Shizuo were still in a kid form. He then walk to the couch, watching tv waiting Izaya to finish cooking.

After they eat their breakfast, Izaya went to his desk sitting infront of his laptop, answering his clients as always. Shizuo fell asleep on the couch after they ate their breakfast.

Knocks on the door broke the silence in the room, Izaya doesn't answer and keep typing and looking at the screen. A beautiful long haired woman opens the apartment's door and steps in.

"Ohayou...Ara?So this is what happened?" Namie smirk at her boss who's now looking at her. Namie looks at the sleeping blonde for a second, she alredy been told by Shinra about what happened.

"Can I—"

"No." Izaya cutted her words.

"Tsk...I haven't say anything..." She rolls her eyes before she sat on her seat. Izaya smirk at her. _Heh..I won't let you make Shizu-chan as your experiment, Namie-san.._

He let out a sigh before looking at the sleeping brute on the couch.

"Only I can have him, I'll kill everyone who gets in my way even though it's my lovely humans~" Namie furrows her eyebrows before a smirk appears on her face. She took out some paperworks from the drawer and get a pen.

"Yeah, sure you can have him...You already have him. Ah..when was it started?Was it when you were standing infront of the large christmas tree at the sunshine stree—"

"No salary for a month if you're going to continue that, Namie-san." Izaya smirk as his secretary shut her mouth.

They continue their work until the afternoon comes. Izaya told Namie to go home earlier because there's no more work for today. Izaya stood up from his seat and walk to the couch where Shizuo's still sleeping. He sat near Shizuo, caressing Shizuo's hair with his hand and felt Shizuo seems to like what he's doing, so he continue what he did and smile to the sleeping brute before he leans closer and kiss the brute's forehead.

_Yeah...He's already mine...I think I have to thank Shinra a little..maybe later~_

* * *

**A/N: ...What's with the ending.../shot myself/  
**

**Anyway!I hope you like this last chapter!;v;  
**

**Thank you so much for everyone out there who read this and thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows!  
**

**Every time I read your comments it makes me damn happy and motivates me!:")  
**

**So, once again, thank you so much for EVERYTHING!Thank you for reading!3  
**

**Have a nice christmas for ppl who celebrates!For those who's not celebrating, have a nice day!:)  
**

**See you on my other ffics!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


End file.
